


Skeeter Chronicles

by soleo_lion



Series: Chronicles Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancing, HP: EWE, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleo_lion/pseuds/soleo_lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rita Skeeter attempts to get the exclusive of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-chapter snarry. I hope it’s not too cliché and that you enjoy it.

**Chapter One**

Harry ducked into the Hog’s Head. His hat that kept his unruly black hair out of sight was at a slight angle with a twig stuck to it, and his robes were also disheveled with spots of mud. Confusing Severus more, Harry hid further behind a column out of view of the door and window. It was scarcely one minute later when the he spotted the blonde head of Rita Skeeter peering into the room from the grimy bay window. After Skeeter disappeared, possibly to harass a citizen of Hogsmeade about Potter’s whereabouts, he approached the young man.

“Are you in need of rescuing again, Potter?”

Potter jumped at his voice, unaware that Severus had approached him let alone that he was in the bar.

“Oh, Professor Snape, I didn’t realize you were here.” His blush of embarrassment spread along his cheeks. “Did you see Rita Skeeter outside? She’s been following me all day.”

The level of respect in the tone showed a marked difference to how he had been treated in the past, by this same individual. In the year since the final battle Potter had gone out of his way to make sure Severus knew he appreciated all he had done in the war effort despite his past transgressions and personal grudge against a boy who’s only sin was to look too much like his father.

“She looked in, but continued down the street. I take it she has yet to interview you about your split with Ms. Weasley.”

“Yeah, that’s what most of her questions have been about.” He scratched the back of his head, dislodging the precariously balanced hat which dropped to the floor. He hastily picked it up and brushed off the debris.

“You’ve been going to great lengths to avoid her, surely she will give up soon. The Great Harry Potter doesn’t give interviews anymore.” It was another step in their tenuous friendship that Potter understood he was being supportive, not derogatory in his comment.

“I can only hope. Skeeter is tenacious when she gets a whiff of a scandal. Anyways, since I’m here can I get you some lunch? I’ve been meaning to come by so we can chat.”

“If you insist, then I suppose so. I was about to head back to Hogwarts for lunch.”

“Good thing I caught you then.” His enthusiasm was confounding. He was used to ex-students who couldn’t wait to get away from him, most still tried to avoid him in the streets. He liked to think it was just his unapproachable attitude and not any former Death Eater ties, but the result was the same. They sat together in the dimly lit corner booth, with a good view of the door.

“It’s just another week until the anniversary at the Ministry, any questions you had for me surely could have waited until then. As war heroes they are requiring us both to attend.” He abhorred ministry functions, where all the smiles were faked until he turned away. Not that it mattered. He was only required to show up and once he had spent a few minutes with Shacklebolt he intended to leave.

“Nonsense Professor. It’s harder to get you to talk about the past than it is to get Ron near an acromantula. In the past year you’ve managed to spend about an hour in my company when you weren’t stuck in the infirmary.” It was true, he had avoided his presence with excuses about the rebuilding, budgets, student placement tests, reformatted class schedules and interviews for new teachers. He had run out of reasons to refuse personal contact. Their frequent letters being the only association he had allowed.

“Now that I’ve got you in person you won’t be able to get away from my questions.”

He sighed exaggeratedly, “If you must Mr. Potter, but don’t expect me to answer.”

The smile that lit up the younger man’s face was blinding. No wonder Witch Weekly had awarded it the Most Charming Smile that year. It was a force to be reckoned with. He hoped his momentary distraction could be attributed to Aberforth’s delivery of some unusual goat cheese and hard bread.

“Can I get you anything?”

“What’s good today? And by good I mean something that won’t cause a trip to the infirmary.”

His snark was laughed away by the old man. “Stick with the stew. Made it fresh this morning.”

As opposed to other days, when it was just reheated. He nodded in approval and Potter held his fingers up to make it a double.

“Are you ever going to wear a color other than black?”

He hadn’t expected that question, maybe something about Lily, or his role in the first war, maybe even something about Dumbledore and that fateful night on the astronomy tower.

“I find that it fits me better than other colors, considering my complexion.” Potter hmmd appropriately.

“True, I can’t see you in periwinkle or turquoise. It would be as laughable as some of Du.. Dumbledore’s old robes. But maybe a sapphire or emerald, even a garnet, something darker that will bring out the depth of your eyes.”

The stumble over Dumbledore’s name was quickly overshadowed by the realization that Harry of all people, who he had glared at frequently, had bothered to return his intense looks and remember the flecks of color that could be seen.

“Not that I’m some sort of fashion expert. Hermione and Ginny were the ones to update my wardrobe after the war. I couldn’t stand Dudley’s castoffs anymore.”

He nodded in approval, as he remember the new form fitting robes and slacks that had graced the front cover of the Daily Prophet during the winter. Gone were the baggy pants and patched shirts, although the infamous Weasley jumper was still worn frequently.

Aberforth brought out their stew without fuss, and conversation was paused as they began to eat.

It was his turn to make small talk. “How are the Aurors treating you? Is training everything you expected?”

“It’s been great actually. I’ve learned a lot. What I like best though is that I’m not treated any different than any of the other recruits. I’m just Harry, and I have to pass on my own merits. It’s very refreshing.”

“Minerva is still a bit disappointed that you decided to forgo your final year in favor of the Auror Corp.”

“I wasn’t ready to go back. I’m still not actually. I don’t know how you can be there day after day with all the awful things…”

They were both thinking of Dumbledore, he could tell, and of all the fallen in the final battle. “There are good memories as well, Potter. I try not to dwell on the past or I wouldn’t get out of bed in the morning.”

He nodded in understanding.

“About next week, the Ministry thing, do you think…” I waited impatiently for his query. “Never mind, I’ll ask you later.”

There was barely anything left in the bowls when the door opened with a flourish and in sauntered Rita Skeeter in all her mauve glory.

“There you are Harry! I’ve been looking all over for you. Now, about Ms. Weasley, is there anything you can tell me about the break up? Was there someone else? Was she unfaithful? My readers want to know!” There is a certain deer caught in headlights look that only Potter seems able to do when confronted with nasty witches. Since I didn’t want to draw undue attention to myself I refrained from laughing aloud.

He looked at me and our almost finished meal. Laying down a few galleons on the table he said, “Excuse me Headmaster, I have someplace else to be. I’ll see you next week.”

It only took a moment and he had apparated away to parts unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still un-beta’d. I realized that in the first chapter I went between 1st and 3rd person perspective. Hopefully it’s still enjoyable and not confusing. I tried to make sure I didn’t do that in this chapter.

**Chapter Two**

I next saw Potter at the ministry gala for the anniversary of the final battle. It was being held in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, as I had politely told them to shove off when they asked if it could be at Hogwarts.

As I walked in I had spotted the young man in tasteful robes of deep green. My own were traditional black dress robes, because as I had told the boy before it worked best for me.

Potter was talking to the two youngest Weasleys and the Weasley to be, but as soon as I spotted them Potter looked up and right at me. The boy was clearly delusional as he smiled brightly and made a small waving gesture. The others saw me as well, but none of them went to the same extent to be as welcoming.

Instead of joining them, as Potter seemed to want, I sought out Minister Shacklebolt. He was in discussion with his wife Winifred and Amelia Bones.

“Kingsley.” I nodded in greeting.

“Ah, Severus, I wasn’t sure you’d actually come. I’m glad you did.” His hand was held out warmly to shake, which I did dutifully.

“As you’ve managed to not mess anything up during your interim I thought I should show my support by making an appearance.”

“I appreciate it. Just stick around until my speech and then no one will notice if you slip out.”

“Hmph. As if I needed your directions on sneaking about.” I cross my arms defensively.

“Too true! Regardless Severus I’m glad you’re here. Go mingle and try to have some fun.” With an unwelcome pat on the back I am set free. Unwilling to enter conversations with the dunderheads of the ministry I wander until I find the darkest location in the room that still affords me a good view of the other people milling about. The alcove had deep red curtains of silk that created a shadow I could hide in.

“I knew you’d end up here eventually.” The quiet voice of Potter behind me is startling, but with years of honed instincts I don’t jump.

“You’ve tired of the company of red-heads, I see. That shows a marked improvement to your intelligence.”

“Oh, haha. Actually Skeeter’s roaming about and I was trying to hide out. I told you she was tenacious. She refuses to see that Ginny and I arrived here as friends only and is trying to make it out that we’ve gotten back together.”

“Please, spare me the details. I’m sure they’ll be all over the Prophet by morning anyways.”

Potter lets out an exasperated sigh and runs his hand through his messed up hair. “You’re probably right.” He pauses a moment to gauge my temper. “Well, since I have you here maybe you’d like to ask me a question, as I got to ask the last one.”

“Absurd.” I cannot say if it’s the idea that we’re having a conversation or that he **wants** to have one that is more absurd.

“Ok then, how about, what’s your favorite potion to brew? And why?”

“Invigoration draught, its usefulness knows no bounds.”

“I see. Mine is Draught of the Living Death.”

I raise one eyebrow skeptically.

“It’s true. It’s the first potion I learned from the Half-Blood Prince’s book. That’s actually destroyed by the way, fiendfyre, so I can’t return it. Sorry about that.”

I fume quietly, Potter didn’t actually look sorry in the least. There was nothing that could be done about the blasted book now though. Not even the most sentimental of reasons could bring it back from wherever in had been burned.

“I’ve been working on marking up a new copy from memory. I could use your help, if you don’t mind that is.”

“From memory? How many times did you read that book?”

“I had it for almost a year, Professor, and it rarely left my possession. I read it backwards and forwards every week that year. I idolized the Half-Blood Prince. That’s why it was such a shock when you revealed that you were the one who wrote it. I didn’t want to believe it at the time. Now though I understand.”

I scoff at his proclamation. “And what is it exactly that you understand Mr. Potter?”

“Well, besides all that happened that night, I realized that I’m gay. Have been since fourth year, I had a crush on Cedric, but didn’t really understand it until I had plenty of time to think about it camping with Hermione and Ron. I had a crush on you too that year.”

It is not that Potter discovering his sexual orientation that is perturbing, as eighty percent of persons can be attracted to both genders. What startles me is that Potter has ever focused his desires on my person. “Now I know you’re crazy. Students do not have crushes on me.” Ridiculous, ludicrous, preposterous, there was no way that a golden Gryffindor could ever like greasy git of the dungeon.

“Well, I didn’t picture you per se when I thought of the Half-Blood Prince, but it was you all the same.”

During the conversation we had drawn deeper into the cover of shadows that the drapes afforded us so as to be almost completely obscured by the occupants of the room at large.

“Now, as I work on replacing the book I do think of you. And do you know what?” He spoke in a whisper, and I had to lean in to hear him. I shake my head when I can think of no response.

“I like it. I like knowing that you taught me those things, and I really was hoping that you’d teach me a lot more.” His arms come up around the back of my neck, in a very intimate embrace. “May I kiss you? Please?”

“I’m not a man to be used to satisfy your curiosity Potter.” I remain distant, as aloof as I can be when a young nubile body is rubbing up against my own.

“That is not my intention. I’d like to pursue you. You fascinate me.” He sounds in a daze as he speaks of his desire.

“And when your fascination is quelled?” My posture remains stiff, although parts of my anatomy are not getting the correct memo.

“Impossible.”

At last I acquiesce and lean forward that extra few inches to touch my lips to his. It’s chaste at first, just a gentle touch between two people. My body begins to relax and melt into his around the time he parts his lips and invites my tongue to dance with his. I cannot tell if he moans or if it’s me. I just know that my body is a flame for this young man that is holding me gently. His legs become wobbly and I hold him up as I continue to memorize the contours of his mouth. We break away when air becomes an immediate concern.

“Wow.” He states breathlessly, his face is flushed and his glasses askew. He runs his tongue over his swelling lips and I am mesmerized by the movement.

“Unquestionably.”

Something must catch his eye behind me as he pales instantly. I try to turn to see for myself, but he holds my face in place.

“Just trust me for a moment.” He undoes the leather tie in my hair allowing the stringy locks to flow freely. He moves the curtain along the wall next to us to block us completely from prying eyes. “There, much better. Skeeter’s on the prowl still. I didn’t want her to catch us.”

“Is that so?” My tone is icy, a complete 180 to the intense passion of the kiss we had just shared.

“Not like that, I’m not ashamed. I just didn’t think you’d want the attention.” He’s running his hands through my hair. “We’ve just started this, thing, between us. Barely accepted it. I don’t want her to ruin my chances with you.”

I refuse to apologize for my assumption. It can’t be helped if Harry is completely illogical and normal thinking cannot be applied to him.

Instead I push him against the wall and claim his mouth for another kiss. This time I know it’s his moan as I push my leg between his and rub against the hardness I find there.

“Are you certain you want to persist in this madness of yours and form a relationship with me?”

“Gods yes.” He pulls my head down again to his, but I detour to the right and begin nibbling on his neck. Holding his head in place I take perverse pleasure in marking his neck especially as the noises he begins to make reverberate down to my cock. With my other hand I reach behind him and grab that firm arse, causing him to rub against me harder.

I hear a cough from beyond our shadowy wonderland and freeze immediately. It takes a moment for Harry to catch up and pay attention to his surroundings.

“Harry, Royal’s speech is about to start and the beetle’s in a tizzy. You might want to make a re-appearance soon.” Ron’s whispered warning from yonder has me withdrawing, but Harry grabs another quick kiss.

“When can I see you next?”

“It’s not unheard of for alumni to revisit their alma mater, of course if you’d rather we meet somewhere more neutral I will owl you for something in Muggle London.”

“Yes, please. I… I want to see where we can go with this.” He looked so insecure, falling back on biting his lower lip in anticipation of rejection.

“I look forward to it.” I let him step away to compose himself. When he’s done he turns back to me and smiles again and his eyes twinkle in joy that I’ve never seen before. It takes me several more minutes to get myself under control enough to emerge from our alcove. I take my leave immediately as I won’t be able to stop myself should he cross my path again tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still un-beta’d. I felt like every time I went to work on this chapter a child of mine would cry for my attention or crawl onto my lap like a cat! It was very distracting. Also, I can’t believe I wrote this. Enjoy.

**Chapter Three**

If not for the Daily Prophet I would have thought the whole evening was some sort of exotic dream. But my actions of the night before were corroborated by the picture on the front page. Harry Potter was on display with a love bite clearly visible on his neck.

Skeeter’s article, as Harry had predicted, hypothesized his and Ginevra’s on again off again relationship was on again and well on its way to nuptials. The bark of laughter I couldn’t hold back got me a strange look from Minerva sitting on my right.

“Something interesting in the Prophet, Headmaster?”

“Nothing much.” I make sure not to blush thinking of how impossible marriage between the Weasette and Potter really is considering I had him writhing against me the night before. “I can’t understand what they call news these days.”

Minerva glanced over and saw the lead article. “Oh, true enough. Those supposed journalists hound that poor boy mercilessly. I think that they haven’t gone three days without some article about him or what he’s done since last year. I don’t know how he stands it.”

I am reminded of Harry’s remark the night before about the press hounding me once they find out that we’re attempting a relationship of some kind. If I am to take full advantage of this opportunity that Harry presents I’ll have to continue with some espionage for a while longer. After a year of recovery and retirement from the field I’m happy to find that the idea is exciting. At least I am my own taskmaster this time.

Finishing with my meal I retreat to my office to make plans for the week ahead. I don’t want to appear too eager but I have an owl to send out to my young admirer.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry is already at the restaurant in Muggle London when I arrive. He’s standing at the bar holding onto his drink nervously. He’s wearing khaki pants and a plain black dress shirt. When I catch his eye he looks me up and down, and I feel exposed. Without letting my discomfort show I approach him.

“Wow, you look great, and I had no idea you owned a suit.” He blushes, and his ears turn an alarming shade of red.

The charcoal suit is of high quality and I’m glad that I allowed myself the luxury purchase. I don’t usually have need of muggle clothes, but a well-tailored suit is nice to wear. “Thank you. You look nice as well. Shall we sit down?”

A hostess guides us to our table by the window and he marvels at the view of London. I take a moment to watch him without being observed. I compare the boy he had been to the man he is today, and I am astounded that has managed to stay sane. If he had been any weaker willed individual he would not be alive now. He catches me staring and I look down at the menu hiding my blush.

“I’m really glad you got back to me. I as so afraid that you’d decide it wasn’t worth all the hassle to see me again.”

“It did come to mind, briefly.” He pales, thinking that I have only come to tell him that I have seen the error in my ways and no longer wish to speak to him.  Idiot. “And I have been thinking about how to get the press of your back.”

“Oh. Um. Hermione, Ron and I tried thinking up ideas about that, but nothing’s really worked. They have no respect for my privacy at all. I caught someone from Witch Weekly going through my locker at work. It got him arrested, but there’s just someone else out there to take his place.”

At his forlorn expression I reach out to his hand on the table in comfort. He looks up into my eyes and smiles at the gesture.

“You’re just too good to be true. They’re waiting for you to make a mistake that will show them that you’re just as fallible as the rest of us. What they don’t know is that you really are unimpeachable. I feel dirty just being in the same room as you.”

“Did you just imply that I was perfect?”

Caught out I try to think of something that will downplay the compliment. “Don’t let it go to your head.” He laughs at that, and the whole room seems brighter.

“Sn…Severus,” He pauses, but I am disinclined to berate him on the use of my first name. It sounds so enticing coming from him. “I don’t want to spend the evening talking about my troubles. I want to get to know you better. I know so little about you, the real you, except what I saw in your memories.”

“Of course. Let us order first.”

Once we ordered it wasn’t long before our food was brought out. Harry spent the entire time asking me inconsequential things; my favorite color, food, season, wine, ice cream. Getting through the banal trivia didn’t seem like much, but it was refreshing that Harry wanted to know it anyway. I didn’t have to keep it secret, there wasn’t a megalomaniac out there waiting for me to mess up and punish me for being cordial with the ‘enemy’ at dinner.

I began tiring of talking about myself by pudding. “Harry.” I see a shiver run up his spine by the sound of my voice turned low. “This has been very… delightful, but I must ask are there more pressing questions you should be asking me, or me you?”

“That’s the thing Severus, I know you’re courageous, witty, and snarky. I’m just filling in the gaps.”

“Not that, although it’s nice to know you want to build a relationship with me based on mutual understanding. I was thinking more along the lines of would you like to join me for a coffee?” My raise my eyebrow and let my desire for him show in my eyes. The reaction is immediate as he blushes beautifully.

“Yes, I’d like that Severus.”

-/-/-/-/-/-

We head to Hogwarts, as Harry said his flat is constantly monitored. The trek to the Headmaster Tower flies by me in a blur, I have eyes only for the young man by my side. Before I know it we’re in my sitting room and I have Harry grinding against me from my lap on the spacious sofa.

“Oh, I wanted to do this all night.” His hands are working on divesting me of the suit jacket, and then undoing my shirt buttons. His neck is in the perfect position and I lick and nibble a trail up to his ear. His shiver as I find a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear causes us both to moan.

I lean back as he finally gets the last of my buttons and spreads open the garment revealing my chest. Although more exposed than ever I know my scars are badges of honor for all my years of service. He doesn’t seem to mind either as he licks his lips hungrily. His cautious fingers roam over me up and down in an invisible path seen only by him. He brushes against my nipples and I suck in a breath to bite back a moan. He continues to tease them and then leans in to lick the sensitive nubs of flesh.

I stop him by grabbing him by his messy hair and bringing his face up to mine for a kiss. It’s all lips and tongue, teeth knocking together as we both try to get as much as we can of each other.

I attack his buttons now, as he is far too dressed, without letting up on my siege on his mouth. I can’t get enough of him, lips on lips, skin on skin. I’m harder than I have been in years and as he wiggles against me I’m too close.

He pulls away from my lips, “Stop.” I freeze, except for the heavy breathing as I try to compensate for lack of oxygen. “I want to taste you.”

I’m almost gone already and he’s offering fellatio. I quiver in anticipation as he slips off my lap and kneels in front of me on the floor. Never in all the years I have known him did I believe I would ever be treated to this divine sight. He reaches for the zipper on my trousers and his hand grazes my confined member. I want to arch into the touch and let go, but I hold off. I want to remember this in the days to come. I dig my nails into my palm so the pain will keep my impending orgasm away a little longer.

I lift my hips to accommodate the removal of my pants and underwear and they pool around my ankles. The hungry look he gives me is intoxicating and I am surprised by its intensity. I’ve never allowed myself to be in such a vulnerable position before and it’s exciting.

His touch is gentle at first, just gliding his hand along my length feeling the smooth skin. He grasps me firmly at the base as he brings his lips to kiss the tip. I want to keep watching him as he takes me into his mouth but the sight would surely send me over the edge. I let my head roll back instead and close my eyes to focus on the feel of him. My moans the only thing I can vocalize during this pleasurable experience.

His tongue goes from base to tip and laps up the precum already pooling there. The extra saliva lets his hand pump me smoothly as his mouth closes over the head. Tongue, teeth and hands are the focus of my world and my hips jerk involuntarily as I try to fuck his mouth. Much too short a time later I feel my scrotum pull up, my orgasm about to hit. I try to warn him, “Ha-rry,” is all I’m able to get out before I fill his mouth with semen.

Heavy breathing is the only sound as I come back to myself and look at him. His lips are swollen and there’s some come dripping out, one of his hands is around his penis covered in his own ejaculate. It’s the most licentious sight and my spent cock twitches in appreciation.

“That’s the best first date I’ve ever been on.” He says, and we share a smile and a laugh as it breaks the sexually charged atmosphere between us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, un-beta’d, but I haven’t gotten any feedback on horrible grammar and/or spelling, so I think I’m good for now. I’m blaming my husband on why this wasn’t out faster.

**Chapter Four**

I don’t hear from Harry again until the next week. He has a full schedule with his training and I have a school to get up and running by September. I think it unlikely that he has been gallivanting across England, Scotland and Wales as the Prophet would have me believe.

The small barn owl drops next to me at the table and extends its leg. Not willing to part with anything off my plate as a reward for doing its job I send it on its way with a wave of my hand. It hoots in annoyance, but leaves without my bacon.

“Severus,

I had a wonderful time last week, and hope we can meet again this weekend. It’s gotten a bit crazy over here the last couple of days. Ron said he would send this for me, so I hope you get it okay.

I’m thinking of putting the house back under fidelis and wanted your help with the process. This way I’ll be able to come and go as I need without harassment. Damn Skeeter. Unless you have any better ideas, because I am at the end of my rope.

I wanted to do something fun, besides dinner, as I have Saturday completely free. We’re between sections in the training and get an extra day off. I don’t want to just decide on something that you won’t enjoy so give me a few ideas please.

Let me know if you aren’t available because I can’t wait anymore to see you again and I’ll come ‘round before then.

Yours,

Harry”

Sentimental Gryffindor. I tuck the letter into my pocket as I pen a reply.  

“Harry,

Your letter arrived just fine, my thanks to Mr. Weasley for his assistance. I enjoyed our time together as well and am looking forward to Saturday. I have several meetings during the morning, but should be free by the early afternoon.

I would be happy to assist you with placing a fidelis charm on your abode. If you’d like to take care of this on Saturday I recommend one more person of your choosing to help set the charm and plenty of food as it is quite a draining spell to perform.

As for the evening, I do enjoy the normal sorts of activities. Anything from the cinema, theater, dancing, concerts and simple strolls are enjoyable. Do not worry about planning a perfect date, as it surely won’t follow exactly if you do.

On your increasing difficulties with the press I do have a few ideas that I’d rather discuss with you in person.

Saturday is only two days away, but if you can’t contain yourself I wouldn’t send you away if you dropped by.

Severus”

Satisfied that my missive didn’t sound sappy or overtly emotional I summon a school owl to deliver it.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry meets me at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday at one, right after the lunch rush. I wave a goodbye to Rosemerta as we floo directly to Grimmauld Place. Young Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are waiting in the kitchen as we arrive, I can hear them talking behind the closed door. The house elf is there too as we step out. It doesn’t even bat an eyelash at seeing me again, although the last time I had seen it it had a few choice words to share with me.

It’s a lot cleaner than I remember it ever being. Not having been in the place for over a year I am reminded strongly of the order meetings and Sirius Black. I take a moment to compose myself before greeting Harry’s friends.

“Thank you again Severus. This is going to help a lot.” Harry stops me before I open the door, with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“It is in my best interests that you retain your privacy and this is the first step.”

“Of course. Let’s get started.”

Weasley and Granger stop talking very quickly as we enter. “Hello Professor. Thank you for agreeing to help.” Granger was always the most polite of the golden trio.

“Yeah, thanks Snape,” an elbow to his side from Granger changes Weasley’s tone. “Professor Snape. We really appreciate it. I don’t know why we took the charm off in the first place.”

“It was degrading already Ron. It needed to come down.” Harry reminded him. It seemed to be an old argument between them.

“Well, let’s get started Professor. What do we need to do?” Granger tied her hair back and pulled out her wand.

“I have a potion that you need to run along the outside edge of each floor. This will help focus the fidelis charm to the correct perimeter. One for each level of the structure. Granger you take the attic; Weasley the first floor; Potter ground floor; and I’ll get the basement.” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed slightly in concern. “Anything wrong with that?”

“No, nothing.” He responded rapidly.

I let them move out, but grab Harry’s wrist as he attempts to leave as well. “What is it really?”

He turns to look at me. “I just thought that we’d gotten past you calling me Potter. It was just unexpected. It doesn’t matter really.”

I thread my fingers threw his and pull his hand up to place a kiss upon his fingers. “It is hard to break such a habit, and I was unaware you were comfortable enough to let your friends know of our association. I will remember from now on. Harry.” I lower my voice just a little as I say his name and I see his eyes become filled with desire.

“Thank you, and of course they know about us. They helped me gather my courage to approach you even back when you wouldn’t let me see you.”

“Then I must think of a way to thank them for their heroism.”

“Come on you two, we haven’t got all day. Quit snogging and start helping.” Weasley calls from the staircase.

My lip quirks in irritation while Harry presses his lips together to not laugh out loud. “Maybe for now you can just not kill him and we’ll see how it goes from there.”

Half an hour later we all meet back in the sitting room, bottles empty.

“What next?” Weasley flops down on the loveseat and puts his feet onto the coffee table.

“Have you decided on who the secret keeper will be?” I ask Harry while glaring at the uncouth display.

“I was hoping you could be the secret keeper, unless you can’t because you have to cast the spell. Then I’d like Hermione.” Harry sits down on a settee, he pats the spot next to him in invitation and it takes me but a moment to join him on the comfortable furniture.

“If Ms. Granger has studied the spell I’m sure she will be able to cast it. I would be honored to be your secret keeper Harry.” He smiles that special smile, and it softens all of his features.

Granger knocks the red head’s dirty feet back to the floor and shoves him over so that she can sit next to him on the smaller couch. “I have read up on it, once Harry decided to put it back into place. I’m confident that I can cast it.”

“If you read up on it then I too am confident in your skills Ms. Granger. Your wand work was always superior.” She flushes at the first compliment I having freely given to her. It doesn’t clear the years of belittling and backhanded comments but it is a start to reconciling with them, for Harry’s sake.

We push the tables and chairs to the edge of the room and I draw an elaborate seal on the floor in chalk. The circle’s edge has complex runes running along the entire length. There are three inner circles, one for each participant, each of which gets their own runes; Gebo for sacrifice, Eihwaz for protection, and Algiz for shield.

I place Harry on the Gebo, and stand myself on the Algiz. Granger takes the last circle and once we nod that we are ready she begins the spell. I feel my pull of the circle and allow my magic to join in with both of them. The runes begin to glow as the magic fills the seal and moves outwards to fill the house. I feel drained by the time the spellcasting is over and the light finally dims, I notice the chalk has disappeared from the floor as well. My companions are as pale as myself and are shaking slightly from the strain.

Weasley begins to right the room while Kreacher brings in a large tea service. I feel ravenous, I don’t usually allow myself to channel that much magic at once. Harry sits next to me again on the settee and leans his head against my shoulder. A wave of fulfillment washes over me at the simple contact. It has been a gratifying afternoon, all things considered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got distracted all weekend, but wanted to get this out for my birthday on the sixth (today).

**Chapter Five**

Harry falls asleep against my shoulder. The strain of creating the fidelis charm has wiped him out. Granger seems about to fall asleep against Weasley as well, as her eyes droop considerably.

“Why don’t you take her home, she seems fatigued.”

“Yeah, sure. Why don’t you get a nap too, I know Harry wanted to go out tonight.” Ron’s fond smile was a little unnerving as it had never been directed at him before.

Deciding that a nap would be useful, I wait until I hear the fireplace roar before I let myself drop off leaning against Harry.

A couple hours later I wake silently as someone, presumably Harry, runs their fingers through my hair. I remember falling asleep vertically, but am now very much horizontal, my head actually resting on Harry’s lap. I am hesitant to break the gentleness of the moment, the intimacy is something I’ve had so little of in my life.

“Mr. Weasley said something about you wanting to go out this evening. Is that still the plan?” Harry pauses, but as I make no move from my position he continues his ministrations.

“Yes. We have reservations, and then I wanted to go to a club.” I open my eyes and gorgeous green eyes greet me. “Unless you’d rather stay in, I can have Kreacher whip something up.”

Rousing from my position, Harry smooths down my mussed hair. “Whatever you had planned will be fine.” My desire to lean into his touch is intense, I’m not used to acting on my desires and by the time I remember we’re all alone he has already stopped.

“We have a bit of time before I need to get ready. You mentioned something in your letter, tell me about your ideas for the press.” His full attention is focused on me.

“Now that you have set the fidelis, you’re going to need to release a statement to the press. They need to be told who is responsible for their savior seeking refuge from the public at large.”

Harry was looking thoughtful. “I usually go with the Quibbler for unbiased interviews and editorials.”

“Then do so again. ‘Killing them with kindness,’ might be your next best avenue of attack. Build a rapport with the nicest of them, letting them get the best details from you directly with politely worded requests. Lastly you could add in some menacing, single out the worst offender and humiliate them as publicly as possible.”

“We thought about something similar, but ignoring them seemed a better option.”

“They’re not going to go away, so ignoring them isn’t going to work.”

Harry sighed. “I just want them to leave me alone. So I can get on with my life like any normal wizard.”

“You have to remember that the wizarding world doesn’t have a pool of celebrities. There are the powerful by magical right, or lineage. You would never have been a nobody, even without Voldemort, because you were born with both. You are the one person that stands above the rest in Britain, so they want to idolize you as something they should live up to.”

“I’m just eighteen. I don’t know anything about the world. I’m not someone they should be looking up to.” He flops back on the couch in defeat. I reach out to comfort him, laying a hand on his knee, and he looks to me and smiles. “At least I have my friends and family that see me.”

“Exactly, you don’t see me fawning all over you just because you happen to have a little more magical potential then the next wizard. You’re still an impertinent upstart to me.”

He laughs and stands, “I’ll be right back, just need to change.” Harry retreats upstairs.

Waiting, while low on my list of favorite things to do, is easy. I just imagine Harry undressing, that lovely body being revealed to me piece by piece; the blush on his cheeks, desire in his eyes, and his arousal free from confinement. It’s the beginnings of my most recent self-pleasuring fantasy, and I have to stop myself from continuing as Harry will be down again momentarily.

“We’re going to a muggle place. That’s not going to be a problem is it?” I hear him first, adjust myself and stand. When he appears in the door I have removed the outer robe to reveal my white shirt and plain black trousers. “Oh, good. Muggle places just allow me some anonymity. Sorry I forgot you warn you.”

He has changed his t-shirt and jeans to a dark blue shirt and chocolate brown leather pants. My hungry gaze stops him in the door. He fiddles a little with the belt and bites his lip in that nervous way he has. Something or someone has to break the sexually charged atmosphere or I am going to pounce on him and we won’t go anywhere this evening. Luckily Kreacher pops in to clear the table of the unused tea service.

“We should head out now, our reservation is for seven.”

-/-/-/-/-/-

As genial as dinner is, it passes in a blur. It’s a tasteful restaurant, not ostentatious, so the portions aren’t miniscule or overly large. The lighting is dark outside the individual tables to give the appearance of privacy without sacrificing space. I order something with beef and some vegetables, but eat without tasting. I take in all these details while my whole being is focused on the young man sitting across from me.

I’m more nervous than when I would sit across from Voldemort. At least then I knew his favorable response would lead to someone else receiving cruciatus. Miraculously Harry had yet to find me lacking in some way. He was young, rich, and powerful and he chooses to spend his time with me despite my many faults. Somehow he lusts after me, and I wanted to capture that, keep it forever.

“You’ve been… not all there this evening. Is there something wrong?” and he is thoughtful, Merlin help me, that boy…

“My apologizes Harry, you drive me to distraction.” He takes it as the compliment it is meant to be and blushes before hiding it in his wine. “You said that after dinner we would go to a club. I was unaware that after your fourth year you had learned how to dance.”

“Well, at muggle clubs you don’t really waltz or anything. More like sway to the music.” He finished his chicken, “So I haven’t really learned anything.”

“If you follow to the tempo then it shows a marked improvement. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too actually, I never really liked dancing before.”

“If you ever want me to, I could assist you in learning the more classic styles. Dancing used to be an elective at Hogwarts.”

“We’ll see. If you’re finished let’s head over there now. It’s only a block.”

-/-/-/-/-/-

The music was loud, and the crowd young. I wouldn’t have chosen the club, but Harry was having a great time swaying, grinding and jumping to the music. The best part was that he was doing those things with me. A few times other young men attempted to attract his attention away, but they were ignored, Harry refused to leave my side. He would dance even closer, putting his arms around my neck while crushing his body against mine. Some of the other couples on the dance floor were being even more overly promiscuous then us, but that’s the way with muggles.

“You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you?” I shout in his ear to be heard over the music. Since Harry was pushed against me so pleasantly I take the opportunity to run my hands up his back and down to his arse.

“What exactly? Trying to seduce you?” His smug grin as he pushes me back to the wall is answer enough. I easily reverse our positions, so that he is trapped against the wall instead. I pin his hands above his head and finally capture his mouth with a kiss. It feels like forever since I last partook, like a man in the desert parched for water.

Harry is breathless when we part for air. “Maybe you should take me home now Severus.”

“The night is still young Harry. We could dance all night.” I align our bodies expressly to gyrate my groin against his hip, and his against my thigh. The pleasure of frotting together is enhanced by the bass pumping out of the speakers.

“People will see.” Harry token protest is summarily ignored as he groans when I begin nipping his neck and ear. “At least the bathroom.”

He is right of course. Most clubs various noises of bliss are ignored when originating behind a closed stall door. I step away from him and move towards the bathroom, assured that he will follow me.

The stalls in the bathroom are double sized, and I applaud the management for their forethought. The farthest from the door is available and Harry follows directly in after me. I ignore the dirt and various emissions, focusing instead on Harry pushing me down on the closed toilet lid and kissing me. I capitulate and he straddles my lap. This brings into line our crotches and my straining length pushes against him.

“Oh, god. Severus. Please.” Tonight, in this place, it’s not right for me to take him. Instead I kiss him again and reach for his zipper.

“No pants?” I notice as he springs free from confinement. He’s already flushed in pleasure, but the rosy hue spreads deliciously down his neck. I grab him firmly before he can form any coherent response and being to pump his length slowly. He’s holding on to my shoulders strongly enough that I use my other hand to release my own member trapped in my pants. Bringing us together I cast a quick lubrication spell to ease the friction of rubbing together.

I groan out his name, and it is hard to keep my wits about me as my hand envelopes us and we rut together.

“Yes, yes! More.” He’s so close, eyes closed head thrown back. He’s gorgeous. I lick a trail up his throat and along his jaw tasting the sweat of our joining. “Ssseeverusss.” The hiss of my name off his lips is passionate and I speed up my hand working our cocks together. Focusing on the head thrusting, eager for release it takes a few more firm pulls before Harry erupts and screams out my name again. The extra semen coats my length allowing my hand a smooth journey as I too am overcome by my orgasm.

As we come down from the post climax high Harry plants kisses along my face; the forehead, eyes, nose before lingering on my lips.

“Next time I’m going to get us in a bed.” He promises me. The sexual tension that has followed us all evening has abated somewhat from our release and when he smooths my hair back I allow myself to nuzzle his hand and kiss the palm reverently. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop posting things at 2 in the morning. Also I’m throwing some angst at y’all.

**Chapter Six**

The next morning I wake late, which is a rare occurrence. When I do finally rise Minerva is waiting for me in my office.

“Harry Potter is here to see you.” She says without preamble. I haven’t even had my morning tea yet and have no idea why Harry would seek me out again so quickly. Noticing my clear confusion she continues, “I know you have a sordid past, Severus, but he says it’s important.” She has no idea that we’ve been spending time together, I’ll need to clue her in soon or she’ll begin to meddle.

“It’s alright Minerva, no need to persuade me, send him in straight away.”

Soon enough Harry is standing in my office silently fuming. He waits until Minerva has left before launching into a tirade.

“I want to kill that woman! Flay her alive! If she hadn’t registered her animagus form I would just blackmail her to keep her in line, but no, she wised up to that. She’s horrible.” He’s pacing my office waving around a newspaper, and I still have no idea what he’s talking about.

“What happened?” He stops his pacing and slams down the Daily Prophet on my desk, several of the headmaster paintings stir and take notice, Dumbledore included. The front page is a muggle photo of Harry and I leaning against the wall of the club from last night; his face in rapture, while I am obscured due to the angle. If I didn’t know it was me I would wonder who the lucky bloke was that Harry was with. The headline: “Boy-Who-Lived Sowing Wild Oats, or Finally Out as Gay? –Rita Skeeter exclusive”

“I didn’t even know she had contacts in the muggle world. Someone got photos of us at the club, but since they didn’t know who you were everything is focused on me.  It’s intolerable. I can’t even enjoy a night out at muggle places now.” He finally slumps into the armchair in front of my desk defeated.

Tea appears on my desk and I pour two cups while I think about the situation. I glare at the former headmasters that are trying to listen in and they begin to disperse or fain sleep again. “You’ll need your interview in the Quibbler immediately. You’ll need something out there to counter this while it’s fresh. It will bring home the point that they are interfering with your life to such an extent that you can’t go anywhere and had your home specially warded for privacy. People will be outraged on your behalf.”

“Ya think?” He was still pouting, but more hopeful than before.

“Yes, I think so.” I put down my half-drunk tea, and stand. “Now, since you’re here, would you like to tour the grounds and see the repairs? Besides last weeks’ visit to my quarters you haven’t been here in a while. Minerva was nervous about your arrival today and my welcome of you here.”

He went from sprawling on the armchair to nervous fidgeting in seconds. “I’m not sure if I’m ready for that yet. It’s still so fresh for me.”

I crouch to look at him as equals. “It’s not going to get better until you give yourself the chance to grieve and move on. Others have been here to do the same. Why don’t we try a little walk today, and I will stay with you the whole time. If it becomes overwhelming we’ll try some more another day. You don’t have to do everything now.”

His eyes are watering, but he’s blinking rapidly. I ignore it, while he brings himself under control. His “Ok,” is barely a whisper.

I decide to steer clear of the great hall, astronomy tower, and whomping willow, as those would surely bring up more negative memories then positive ones. I start our walk along the DADA corridor instead. I tell him of the different repairs that had to be made to this part of the castle while he walks along lost in thought or maybe lost in his memories. I allow him free access to all of the rooms, although he only accesses the classrooms and teacher’s office.

As we move along, up the stairs to the transfiguration classrooms, he stumbles up the last step but drops to the ground. He’s openly weeping and I drop to my knees to hold him while he lets it out.

“Colin used to have the worst timing and catch me on the stairs. I would trip every time because that flash would startle me.” He’s wiping up the tears with his robe sleeves. “He followed me around every second he could. He was so young.”

They were all too young. During the previous year many others had had similar breakdowns while revisiting the castle, although this was the only tour I had conducted personally. Usually the heads of house were the ones to comfort the grieving. I hold him gently and rock back and forth comfortingly. As his tears begin to dry up he pushes me away.

“I’m okay now.” I hear him sniffling softly.

“I doubt that highly, but you will be, in time. Come, let us go back to the tower and have another tea. We will have another chance to continue later.”

-/-/-/-/-/-

Minerva corners me after dinner on my way back to the Headmaster’s Tower.

“You’re not playing that young man for a fool, are you Severus?” Apparently some people were able to tell me from the back of my head in a photograph. At least now I wouldn’t have to bring up the subject to her next time she spots Harry and I together.

As one of the few people to have known me since I was eleven I respect her point of view. She watched me mature, make mistakes, and redeem myself. She also spent most of the last school year hating my guts, for good reason. Her opinions were always a little biased though.

Stoic is an art form I have mastered in the face of danger, and I refuse to blush like an errant school boy under her intense glare. “Neither of us are being played Minerva. A mutual attraction is being explored and if either of us ends up a fool it’s no one’s fault but our own.”

Her scowl doesn’t diminish. “Will you remember that when you end up the fool? Or will you lash out at Harry, because he’s made you feel things you haven’t allowed yourself for two decades?” Her face softens finally. “I don’t want to see either of you hurting because of this.”

“We are both adults Minerva, we will take care of ourselves.” I finally move past her to get to the safety of my office.

She didn’t necessarily disapprove, not that I would stop seeing Harry if she had. She was vaguely supportive actually, not something that I expected from her. She is so fiercely protective of her lions. Perhaps the approval of family and friends wasn’t out of the question.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that Severus doesn’t get as much time face to face with Skeeter on a daily basis, but I’m keeping the story name. Also, sorry for the late chapter, RL blows some time.

**Chapter Seven**

The Quibbler, being a monthly periodical, wouldn’t be released until early June. Harry decided to keep a low profile until then, so he invited me over for dinner Saturday night. Trying to go out without being seen would be impossible.

“Skeeter’s been following me around all week, asking me questions to get me to reveal my mysterious paramour. She only has access to me between training and the floo so it’s been relatively easy to ignore her. It’s so nice to have peace and quiet at home again.” He raises his wine glass to toast me and or the fidelis charm and downs the contents.

“What about your co-workers? Have they been harassing you as well?”

“They’ve been very understanding, I’ve gotten teased but nothing too harsh that I can’t handle. Oh, I need to include my supervisor and Kingsley to the fidelis in case of emergency. They were not too happy when I told them I had put it back.”

I nod in agreement. “What about the rest of the Weasleys and your other friends? I can make a note for you to pass around.”

“I was going to ask about the Weasleys, but I think I’ll skip my friends for now, I can wait till later for them.”

“Is that because of me?” I continue to eat as if the question doesn’t bother me. The cheese ravioli are quite good and I focus on them.

“Well, sort of. If they can’t treat you with the respect you deserve I don’t want them to be around me either.”

“That is quite the ultimatum. Some thought that I deserved a stay in Azkaban for my part in the war even with my actions against Voldemort.”

“And I’m not one of them.” He stabs at a ravioli viciously and pops it in his mouth. His ire amuses me, and my lip twitches trying to smirk.

“You are truly a paragon of justice, Harry.” I raise my own wine glass to him in salute and down a large mouthful of the dry beverage. It’s my favorite, and I’m not sure if he remembered or was just extremely lucky when choosing it for this evenings drink. We finish the meal in companionable silence.

“I was hoping, since we’re not able to go out, that you’d be willing to teach me a few basic dance moves. That way, next time we can go to some place a little more sophisticated.”

“I’d be delighted to. If we move the furniture aside I believe the dining room has the most space.”

Soon enough the table and chairs were moved aside and the cleared of debris. A simple waltz started playing on the gramophone. Harry waited nervously in the center.

“I’m going to apologize in advance if I step on your toes. I’m really lousy at ballroom dancing.”

“If I lead you properly there should be no damage done to either of our feet. Now, don’t slouch I need to you standing straight, but stay loose.” Harry was imitating a mannequin, which wouldn’t do. How he could be so agile on a broom, but clumsy on a dance floor I’ll never know. He had been taught the steps of a simple waltz and if he would just relax I’m sure he would follow along properly. “Wait. Just loosen up. You’re getting too tense. Look at me.”

Harry obeyed immediately, taking his eyes away from his feet. I take his left hand and place it upon my shoulder, while I grasp the right gently. I align our bodies and place my other hand on his trim waist. It was like he was built perfectly to be held in my arms. He maintains eye contact, and now he’s blushing alluringly. I’m driven by a desire to possess him so I lean in and kiss him.

The kiss is gentle, a meeting of lips and a play of tongues together. I finally feel him loosen up and I begin to move to the beat pulling out of the kiss as he is dragged along with me. He’s smiling as we spin, drawing along together. The steps are simple, so I feel no need to check my footing. I keep my gaze locked with his and we flow across the room.

“Wow, I didn’t know this could be so fun.” The music changes, but the timing is the same, so I feel no need to stop.

“I would love to teach you something more complicated, perhaps one day we could tango together.” The idea of being pushed together so closely while running my hands along his body, passion driving our movements is enticing. The sultry dancing might have to wait for another day, as I’m already getting excited by our simple exchange.

“I’d very much enjoy that Severus.” He really is too good to be true. One day the other shoe is going to drop and something will ruin this, but until then I’m going to enjoy every moment that I have him in my arms. I take us around the room one more time before stopping.

“Clearly your ineptitude was due to teenage awkwardness. You do a passable waltz. I should think a foxtrot should be just as simple to grasp.” I show him the simple moves, and have him repeat. His natural balance and agility from years of quidditch just needs to be drawn out, I can see the potential waiting to be harnessed. A few more minutes of practicing and I know he’s ready.

I start up the music again and take him in my arms. He’s not as tense as the last time, but I can hear him mumbling to himself ‘quick, quick, slow, slow’ in some sort of mantra.

“Just relax, and have fun Harry. You’re not going to be tested.” Teasing him as the delightful result of getting him to blush again and I can’t help my own reactions either. Holding him in my arms is so fulfilling, easing a pain I didn’t know I had.

Kreacher pops in suddenly. “Sorry to disturb, Master Potter, but Mr. Weasley is fire-calling and wondering if he and Ms. Granger can step through.”

Harry’s flushed face and quickened breathing is going to be added to my daydreams for days to come.

“Yes, of course. We’ll meet him in the drawing room. Bring some tea please.” Kreacher bows and pops away.

I move to straighten up the room, but Harry grabs my hand and draws me away, “We can take care of that later.” I’ve been holding him all evening, but his reaching out to hold my hand causes me to smile, he doesn’t see it as he is leading me up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I kinda dropped off this week, sorry, but this was really hard to write. Mostly because my kids kept interrupting, and I just can’t bring myself to write porn when they’re in the room. :p And when they were in bed I had to work overtime. I hope the wait was worth it. ^_^

**Chapter Eight**

Weasley and Granger were brief in their visit, insisting on Harry’s opinion for something that I wasn’t paying any attention to. They left us in the drawing room on the loveseat. I hesitate to move and disturb our comfy position leaning against each other.

“Are you busy tomorrow, any meetings in the morning that you can’t reschedule?” Harry breaks the quiet.

“No, my morning is free. Why?”

He sits up and turns to face me. “I want you to spend the night.” He bites at his lower lip, as if admitting he wants me here is reprehensible.

It’s exhilarating, being wanted by someone so powerful, and so pure. I’m already half hard, just from his declaration, as I can tell what spending the night would entail. “I would like that very much Harry.” I cup his cheek with my hand and pull him up for a kiss. Tonight is not the night for chaste and sweet, but passionate and heated. He’s breathless when he pulls away.

“I remember I promised you a bed. Mine is upstairs.” He stands while I am momentarily frozen in place. He summons me like an incubus and I follow trance like.

He opens the door to his room, but doesn’t yet enter, and turns to look at me. I take the opportunity to invade his personal space and kiss him against the doorframe. He melts against me, perfectly molding himself to my chest.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” His whispered confession is electrifying, I feel as if my skin is tingling where I feel him pressed against me.

“I’ll try to live up to your expectations.” I mean to sound sardonic, but the tone ends up more pathetic then I intended.

He kisses me again and rubs his crotch against my body, showing me how much he desires my attentions. “You’re already better than any of my fantasies. Don’t over think this.” He pulls me into the room now, kissing me all the while. That tongue might be the death of me one day, but what a way to go. I keep my hands on him; roaming over his shoulders, back, buttocks, anywhere I can reach.

Knocking into the bed he falls backwards and is splayed out like a dish, one that I mean to devour. I can’t stop the moan that escapes me with the sight. Before I loose myself and descend upon him I remove my outer robe and toss it toward a chair in the corner. He’s licking his lips in anticipation as I begin to unbutton the shirt.

Confidence in my appearance has never been a problem, as few people had ever been allowed the opportunity to see me in such a delicate state. My previous sexual partners, while satisfying, have never looked at me with such ardor. I don’t look down as my chest, with its sparse hair and gaunt lines, as it is finally uncovered. Harry’s eyes feast upon me, never diminishing the passion I see within.

My eyebrow rises as he has yet to move and undress himself, but he scrabbles at the ends of his own shirt to toss it over his head. He’s more muscular then his jeans and t-shirt attire let on, hard auror training at its finest. He begins on his zipper, but I stop him and do the job myself. Once clad only in his boxers I palm his erection through the cotton. A small spot of moister appears on the fabric, his excited state apparent.

“Please Severus, don’t tease me.”

“Foreplay is essential, to heighten your pleasure when I finally allow you to come.” He’s moaning and writhing on the mattress while I slip my hand under the elastic band and finally touch him skin to skin. He arches up under my touch, trying to gain the friction I’m not allowing him. I remove the garment and he’s finally bare before me. His cock is firm, proudly on display, a bit of pre-come glistening at the tip. My mouth waters to taste him, but I restrain myself. Instead I lock eyes with Harry as I remove my trousers and pants in one fluid motion, baring all to him in turn. I step between his legs that are still dangling off the end of the bed, allowing our erections to touch.

“Oh, god Sev… Please.”

“What do you want Harry?” I lean over him which presses us together even more. Kissing a trail from his bellybutton up to his neck I take my time and detour to lick his nipples, pinching them into full hardness.

“Anything. Everything,” he finally gets out between pants.

I pull back, to grip him instead. My thumb spreads the moisture from his tip as I pump him and he bucks up to meet me. It only takes a few tugs to draw out his orgasm, I catch most of it in my hand, but some dribbles out to puddle on his stomach. His dazed eyes watch me as I bring my hand up to taste the bitter fluid.

“I thought you were going to prolong your teasing.” His question isn’t unexpected.

I smirk and reply, “That was to take the edge off. Next time I’m going to be buried deep inside you when you come.” He moans and shivers, and I catch his cock twitches at the idea. “You like that, you want that?”

“Gods, yes.”

My wandless tergeo cleans his remaining sperm from my hand and his body. “What do you have for lubricant?” He motions to the nightstand, and I summon a jar of vaseline.

“It’s what I’ve been using to practice.” He blushes at the admission.

“You wank to the idea of me fucking you?” The idea was something once so foreign, but this young man waiting for me to take him to the heights of pleasure had turned my world around completely.

“When you speak like that to me I think I could come all over again.” His cock had certainly taken notice as it was half hard again already.

Not willing to wait any longer I remove the lid from the container, rubbing a bit between my fingers to warm it. “Bend your knees for me.” He does as instructed, revealing the puckered ring of his anus surrounded by the soft mounds of his arse. I step back to take in the view.

This was mine. After years of spying and servitude I was finally being rewarded for all my hard work. If I had known that this is what awaited me I might not have been such a cantankerous ass all those years. Ce la vie.

I take my finger coated in slick and paint a ring around the rosy flesh. Harry’s moan of appreciation when I finally push the digit into his body is spine-tingling and I’m nearly undone already. “How many fingers did you manage when you imagine me pounding into you?” He moans again, my voice and words heightening his pleasure.

“Two. I couldn’t get a good angle for any more.”

I twist my finger and twirl it to relax the muscle. As I widen the circular path my finger takes I add the second one allowing me to scissor them. He pushes down on me trying to get me deeper into him. I smack his hip at his impatience. “Let me do this, or you’ll be hurting in the morning.” He settles back down and I reward him by adding a third finger. When I feel he’s finally prepared enough I grab some more lube to coat my aching member.

“This is your last chance to back down. I won’t be able to stop.” I give him the opportunity to turn back as I guide my prick to his primed hole.

His looks at me a moment, glasses akimbo and answers me with a stunning smile, “Do it.” I sink into him, barely getting the engorged head passed the muscle blocking me out. He hisses a bit at the pain, but his renewed erection doesn’t flag from the pain.

He is perfection embodied on Earth. The warmth of this body surrounding me calls me to action. I grab his knees to rock back and forth getting deeper with each thrust. When I am at last buried to the hilt I stop for a moment to memorize this feeling. His body, which instinctively had tried to push me out, is relaxed enough to welcome me and I feel at home at last.

“Oh, Harry,” His name comes out unbidden in a moan. I open my eyes that I hadn’t realized had closed during my blissful interlude. I see Harry beneath me, his forehead beaded with sweat and hair messier than ever, his hand grabs his erection. As I begin to thrust again he matches pace with me. I won’t be able to hold out for much longer, so I push in with a quick snap angling to find his prostate. I want him to come again, with me this time. When he cries out I know I’ve found it and drive in over and over. As my thrusts turn erratic I know I’m about to come and Harry cries out from his second release of the night. I follow him into bliss as his muscles tighten around me impossible hard and ejaculate deep inside him.

In the quiet after the moment all I hear is our heavy breathing. I savor the feeling of my softening penis still penetrating him, but I pull out and cast another cleaning spell as my semen spills out from the action.

“I’m so glad you’re spending the night Severus, because I can’t wait to do that again in the morning.” His cheeky grin is ruined as a yawn overtakes him. He pulls back the covers and climbs in between the blankets and motions for me to join him. I am unable to stop the smile from my lips as Harry snuggles into my side and sleep overtakes us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I blame this chapter not being done faster on the fact that I was reading another snarry that is epic long? Yes?

I spend most of Sunday enjoyably in bed. Harry, being young and insatiable, hadn’t let me leave until he had mapped out my body with his tongue and hands. I don’t think I’ll ever need a pensive to recall the feeling of him riding me to completion as it is burned in under my skin. Having to get back to Hogwarts that night left me aching, but that could have been from the strain of all the sex. My body just wasn’t used to it after going months or years between partners before.

My week passed by in a blur. I recall meeting with the board of governors about some of the new implementations I had requested but the next day I couldn’t recall if they had concluded positively or negatively, thankfully someone always recorded the minutes and I was able to go over them at my leisure.

The student lists were finalized and I looked it over, but didn’t see any of the names. My mind wandered endlessly to dark hair and green eyes, cries of pleasure ringing in my ears.

Minerva was no help at all. Every time she caught me unfocused she would smirk in that knowing way and walk away chuckling to herself. It was intolerable.

-/-/-/-/-/-

As soon as I get through the floo, not even a moment to brush away the ashes, Harry pulls me down to meet his lips. “Mmm. I’ve missed you. I wanted to do that all week, well I wanted to do more than that, but that was the first thing on my list. Dinner would be nice, but sex is right up there.”

“Harry, you’re babbling.” I disentangle myself to remove the soot left over from my journey.

“Sorry, I do that when I’m excited.” His blush is adorable.

I pause momentarily. I have never thought anyone or anything was adorable before. Sure, small fluffy creatures had charms to delight and create affection but I had not once thought of anything in such terms before. Perhaps Harry’s company is affecting me more than I had previously thought.

“It’s good to see you too Harry. I also missed you.” I don’t want to give away too much, how I had spent much of our time apart thinking of him, but seeing how much my words affected him I’m glad I said something. I feel my own lips curl as he smiles brightly.

“What will we be doing this evening? Are we braving the crowds, or more dance lessons?” Anything is alright by me, with Harry by my side.

“Dancing would be nice, I really enjoyed our lesson last week, but I really wanted to ask if you’d just like to sit together and read to me, or me to you. I don’t get a lot of time to read for fun.”

He’s always surprising me. Adventurous Gryffindors didn’t usually like to read for leisure. “Are you sure? We could go out, disillusionment charms or polyjuice would give us our privacy.”

“Being here with you is fine, Severus, all I want actually. I don’t want to give Skeeter or her cronies any more ammunition before the Quibbler hits stands. It’s okay, really.”

It’s unfair that this confident young man hides away in his own home because of the actions of a few supposed journalists. “Harry, have you taken any formal action against the media? Restraining orders and such are very serious matters.”

“I had thought about it, but it wasn’t worth the effort before, and I’ve just been too busy recently. Besides I don’t know anyone who could help me out.”

“Then I have a suggestion to make. Although in the past you have not seen eye to eye, Lucius Malfoy does know the letter of the law. He’d be able to take on anyone interfering in any personal matters so they would have no foot to stand on.”

“I didn’t know he was a solicitor.”

“It is his official career, but he hasn’t needed to practice for a while. As Lord Malfoy he had a comfy fortune to live off of. With some of the current restrictions to that considerable fortune he’s had to return to the workforce and his unpopularity makes it hard to get clients.”

“So he’s down on his luck and hoping a high profile client like me will bring in some more.”

I nod my head, “If you are amiable.” Harry seems to understand Slytherins better than the average Gryffindor. “He has an impeccable knowledge of the law and will work diligently for you, or I would not have suggested him.”

“Can I meet with him tomorrow? If I can get something in place before the Quibbler comes out this week it will cement how bad the situation is in the public eye.”

“I think he’d make time for you, but I could firecall him now if you’d like.”

“Yes, please. I’ll meet you in the kitchen, I need to check on dessert.” Before he makes his way to the door he kisses me, it’s a promise of things to come as our tongues slide together. My knees go weak so I lock them in place before I buckle. “Don’t take too long.”

It takes me a moment to remember what I was doing, my mind is filled with delightful activities Harry and I can engage in on the couch or the rug of the library. A few minutes have passed when I finally recall myself to contact Lucius.

“Malfoy Manor.” I state clearly into the green flames. A house-elf greets me and fetches Lucius with pop. The sitting room drapes and couches are new, but I can tell they’re only refurbished with second hand materials. When Lord Malfoy finally appears I see his haggard appearance and out of date fashion. Times were tough, indeed.

“My old friend, how can I help you this evening?” I would say Lucius flopped onto his couch, but a Malfoy never flops.

“Quite the opposite Lucius, I am hoping I can help you. I have a client for you, one that won’t hold your actions during the war against you.”

“Really?” Straightening up a little, he leans forward more in interest. “You already recommended me and he still wishes to meet me?”

“Yes, and he insisted on meeting with you tomorrow to discuss his request. Can you make time for him?” Having known Lucius for years, not really as friends but colleagues suffering under the same madman, I can see his interest but fear of rejection was very real. Others had agreed to meet him, only to spit in his face. I dangle the carrot for him a little closer. “He doesn’t have a family solicitor and if you prove your competence in this matter you could set up a contract with him.”

I had not noticed Narcissa waiting by the door, she too is dressed noticeably less extravagantly then ever, “You’re not bringing us more trouble, are you Severus?” At my negative she continued, “Then I insist you bring him and luncheon with us tomorrow. A casual setting should keep everyone at ease.”

“If you insist, my lady, we shall be happy to join you for lunch.”

“And who is this man, that he needs our help so badly he’d work with ex-death eaters?” She drops politely next to Lucius and holds his hand in support. If not for Narcissa’s continued love, Lucius would not be the man he is today but wallowing in Azkaban a husk of his former self.

“Harry Potter.” I cannot contain my mirth at their stunned faces, so I don’t and let my laughter ring out loudly. When I am able to contain myself I continue. “I’m serious. He’s looking for someone that will help him with some legal matters he hasn’t had the time for before. He’s very sincere. If you treat him like the proper client he is he will give you the second chance you deserve.”

They too have collected themselves and convey a thousand words between their glances, looking hopeful at this opportunity. “Of course, thank you Severus. We’ll see you both tomorrow, twelve thirty.” Lucius bids me farewell and I close the connection.

My good deed done for the evening I join Harry in the kitchen. My mouth is watering in anticipation of the wonderful meal, and possible after-dinner activities.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really proud of myself and this story so far. I’m hoping you’re all still enjoying it as well. A quick thanks to: pekeleke, myk_myks, accioslash, adafrog and sighing_selkie for their continued comments and support. ^_^ and SailorSayuri for the chocolate frogs and ice cream.

Harry’s book, _Hogwart’s: A History_ , is long abandoned, and pushed off the rug. Instead of reading he’s making one of my fantasies a reality. He’s naked on his hands and knees, calling my name like I’m his almighty God while I thrust into him as deep as I can. He might have bruises on his hips later from my grip, but I don’t loosen my hold and he doesn’t mention any pain.

“Sev… need.. just a bit… more. Please.” His cries devolve into pants and monosyllables.

It’s too good to end yet though, so I continue my pace; leisurely, but deep. Our combined sweat begins to make my grip slip somewhat. Harry, as impatient as he is, has done as he promised and not touched himself at all. In the back of my mind I wonder if I could make him come just from anal stimulation, a test for another time perhaps.

Finally nearing my own orgasm I take pity on him and caress the sensitive head of his penis. There’s enough liquid gathered there to allow my hand to glide smoothly along the entire length. Harry cries out, coming on my hand and the plush rug. I hold off my own release, barely, so that I can milk him until all he can do is shudder with each pass of my hand. When he’s completely spent I take a few more thrusts and empty myself into him with a loud groan.

We collapse in a pile, drawing in much needed oxygen. “That was amazing, you’re amazing.” My young lover’s praise moves me, so I draw his face to mine and kiss him gently. Too weak to move further I transfigure a blanket and cover us both with its warmth.

“I never understood what all the hype was about, ya’know in school. Although that might have something to do with me fighting for my life from a maniacal snake-faced bastard.  This,” he snuggles closer to me and pulls my arm around him, “This is the best thing ever.”

The closeness of his body, the smell of books and sex permeating the air; maybe I did die and this is heaven.

-/-/-/-/-/-

I step out of the fireplace gracefully, years of practice and perfect timing keeping me upright, while Harry lands in a heap before I can catch him. Lucius and Narcissa greet us warmly, unfazed by their potential patron’s clumsy arrival.

Lucius is clearly wearing his best robes in cream colored silk. I notice that they’re five years out of fashion and there are stains of some kind barely visible on the collar. Narcissa is wearing a red velvet piece, but no lace or embroidery break up the plain lines. I doubt Harry notices these details, but as the couple is trying to portray confidence and strength I won’t point it out unless necessary. To make sure Harry felt equally secure in the Malfoy’s presence I recommended he wear his Auror robes, not only did he show is authority but it displayed the curve of his butt so perfectly. Win-win in my opinion.

Keeping the gathering informal we are lead to a small table on the patio overlooking the gardens. The bushes and weeds are somewhat overgrown, but it gives it a more natural beauty in place of the carefully sculpted one it had before.

“This place is a lot nicer now, although I didn’t really see much of it last time I was here.” Harry starts off the conversation.

“I’m sorry we were such unpleasant hosts, Mr. Potter.” Narcissa looks troubled, probably remembering the instance he’s talking about. It had slipped my mind that Harry had been capture once and brought here for questioning only to escape.

“I didn’t mention it to make you uncomfortable Mrs. Malfoy, I was really just thinking how lovely your gardens are. After lunch may I have a tour?”

“Of course, I’d be delighted to.” Her smile is thin, but not awkward. “Severus, how is Hogwarts treating you? We don’t get the same news now that Lucius is no longer on the board.” The barely there compression of Lucius’ lips tells me he is irritated by the reminder of his lost position, but he doesn’t interrupt.

“I am well. Classes are going to begin again this September and I’m still getting all the necessities together. I was glad to see that Draco is getting the chance complete his NEWTs.”

“He adored you Severus, he’ll be pleased that you approve. He’s trying to live up to your example.” A mother’s fondness for her child softened her edges and when she smiled the harsh lines caused by the war vanished from her face.

Lunch was brought out by an elderly house-elf, the Malfoy crest clearly visible on the pristine fabric marked him as the high butler in charge of the whole estate. We eat as the conversation begins.

“Mr. Malfoy, it was a bit of a surprise when Severus told me you were a solicitor. I’ve needed to get one, but never had the time really, it was very fortunate that he mentioned you were available.”

“Indeed.” Lucius’ had his calculation look on, inspecting each of us in turn, wondering still if this could be some kind of trick.

“Yes. Most people I meet are just too star-struck for my tastes. I don’t want just anyone profiting from my fame, and I’ve had people claiming to be my hairdresser just for a few moments in the spotlight. I think that after everything that your family has gone through you could do with a little positive recognition. You both are hardworking individuals trying to rebuild from the ashes, just like the rest of us.”

I take a bite of the shepard’s pie to hide my smirk. Harry’s honest, caring nature was having a distinct effect on the formally blackened hearts this couple.

Narcissa was especially moved when she spoke, “Mr. Potter, you do us a great honor by speaking of us so highly. Especially after all we did to you and your friends.”

“I’m not going to lie, it is a little difficult being here with you; but if Mr. Malfoy works as hard for me as he did Voldemort, doesn’t turn his back on me or betray my trust, then I think we can move forward together from here. I’d know I’d like to try and put those years behind us.”

Lucius acknowledged the sentiment with a nod. “I too would like to try Mr. Potter. I appreciate this chance you’re giving me. Can you tell me what it is exactly you needed?”

“It’s very simple really. I’d like a restraining order on certain outspoken members of the press. I can’t leave my home without someone accosting me. It’s unbearable.”

“Hm. That is unfortunate. Let me guess, Skeeter, Lucas from Witch Weekly, and Mangus from The Phoenix are the worst of the lot?” At Harry’s nod he continued. “It can be done. You’ll have to give a statement on some of their activities. This isn’t the first time they have been named harassing a high profile person like you. I’m sure any judge we get will be able to see how they’re interfering with your daily life, and then at least they’ll have to stay away from you.”

“You do understand how the restraining order works?” I’m just checking that he’s been paying attention to all those auror manuals and wizarding law books he’s supposed to memorize.

“Yes,” He rolls his eyes at my question, “Once approved a drop of blood is collected from the applicant and another from the offender. A magical barrier is created based on the request and if the offender crosses it notification is sent to the DMLE and an auror is sent to investigate. Multiple offenses against the barrier will result in a sentence to Azkaban.”

“Very good,” I use my most patronizing teacher voice to get a rise out of him, and he glares at me out of the corner of his eyes. I smile behind my water at his familiar response.

“Exactly. So, I’ll file the appropriate request first thing in the morning. Depending on its rank and if I can get a rush, we might be able to complete it by the afternoon.”

“Wow. Mr. Malfoy that would be great.” The meal is completed with all of us remaining cordial, Harry’s friendliness keeping the conversation light.

“Now that lunch, and your business is completed let’s enjoy that walk in the garden.” Naricissa stood and Harry offered his arm to her as they left discussing the merits of certain plants currently in bloom.

“I hadn’t realized that the two of you had gotten so close, my friend.” Lucius remained with me, sipping his coffee while the house elf cleared the table.

“Yes, he insisted on keeping in contact and seeing me at the recent memorial.” I sip at my own coffee, revealing nothing.

“I see.” Lucius took his time contemplating me with his years of observational skills. “He’ll be good for you Severus. You’re much happier now than I’ve ever seen you.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The friendly smile he gives me is one that I’ve only ever seen in photos of his youth. “Of course not. Just don’t blow it, and I expect to be invited to any sort of bonding.” I sputter my drink and glare at him for his audacity. It doesn’t go unnoticed, but only causes him to laugh at me. “Forget I said anything.” He gets out, wiping tears from his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find that I’m making background info for things that don’t currently play any part of this story and I’m not sure if that’s a good or bad thing.

**Chapter Eleven**

I’m eating breakfast in the teacher’s lounge Tuesday morning when a barn owl appears and drops a copy of the Quibbler next to me. I reward the creature for not dropping it in my oatmeal by giving it a small part of my sausage and then shooing it away.

Harry’s on the cover smiling, looking dashing in azure robes, green eyes sparkling. “Harry Potter on the latest gossip surrounding his life and how it has gone too far. –PG20. Open up your windows, Snorkstak’s mating season approaches. –PG8. Lemongrass tea a cure for nightmares. –PG35.” A note was also attached “S- I picked you up a copy in case it sells out. –H”

Usually I stay away from the drivel that Xenophilius publishes, but I find myself glancing at the other articles and chuckling at the contents while eating. I get to Harry’s interview as Filius, Minerva, and Pomona join me for their own meals. It was a candid interview with a reporter that I was unfamiliar with.

“A Discussion with Harry Potter on his life in the Spotlight – Benjie Wallis

Harry, thanks for meeting today. I’m very excited about this opportunity to talk openly with you. I know you have something you are hoping to share, so please go ahead. -B

Alright, mostly this is about my life behind all the gossip. My hope is that my personal life is something that I’d get to keep private. I’m just a wizard. I go to work, I like to go for a pint or just take a stroll with no destination in mind. It’s been so bad that I couldn’t open my door without being photographed or having personal questions asked. I had to resort to putting my home back under fidelis just to get some peace. –H

That does sound horrible Harry, but I’m glad you are here opening up with me today. Maybe if you cleared the air and get out everything you wanted to say our readers would understand your motivations, we are all just so curious about you. Can I start you off? Tell us about who you’re seeing now. This mysterious man is causing quite a stir. –B

 *chuckles* That’s not just mine to say Benjie, what I can say is that I am in a committed relationship, one that I hope will continue for a long time. I realized I wasn’t really interested in girls, and when I told my friends they were understanding and my previous flame Ginny urged me to go out and find Mr. Right. –H

Do you think that this man is Mr. Right? From what you’ve just said this is your first relationship with another man. –B

I think he might be, but if it’s not I hope to stay friends. No one else has ever made me feel the way he does. He really could be my prince. –H”

“Severus, are you listening to me?” Minerva is shaking me by the shoulder to get my attention. “I’ve been calling your name for the last few minutes.”

“My apologies Minerva, you were saying?” I put the periodical down, cover hidden from view. Filius and Pomona are smirking at me, my inattention very incongruous.

“When is the new head of Slytherin house arriving so that we can key him in and strengthen the wards? I’d like to plan my vacation at some point.”

“Mr. Fadden agreed to arrive by the end of this week, so we should expect him any day now. As far as your vacation goes, I know you always go to visit your remaining relatives for two weeks in June. It’s the same thing you have done for years. It should be easy to arrange.” I finish the last of sausage, grab my unfinished reading and head for the door. I’m not going to get enough peace and quiet if I try to read it here. “I’ll be in my office if you need me.”

-/-/-/-/-/-

“So, it could be love? You’re breaking a lot of people’s hearts out there. –B

I know, but I don’t owe them anything. I’ve done what I needed to and now I want to live my life for me. This makes me happy, becoming an auror makes me happy, being able to go to a restaurant without being asked a million questions by strangers would make me happy too. –H

That’s quite a plea. What about all those children who look up to you? –B

Don’t make this about the children Benjie, because this isn’t about them. When I get stopped in Diagon Alley by kids they are respectful when they ask for my autograph or photo. I’m sick and tired of all the adults that accost me. I’ve had to replace several sets of robes because of all the tearing that’s been done. –H

Can you blame them, you’re quite handsome and they just want to get close to you. –B

Yeah, I can. The right way to get close to me is to greet me like anyone else. I don’t want to be forced to hide behind disillusionment charms whenever I go out in public, that would make my job incredibly hard. If I’m not busy I’m usually very approachable and I don’t mind chatting for a few minutes. If I’m already swarmed, please just move along. There will be other opportunities to see me because I’m not going anywhere now that Voldemort has been taken care of. –H”

A knock on my door draws me out of the article again, I put it under and estimated budget for the increased staff for the year. “Come in.”

“Morning Severus,” Poppy comes in, business as usual. “I’m sorry to bother you, but the new potions teacher isn’t going to be arriving until mid-August and I was hoping I could get you to start building my stockpile. Yours have always been more effective than the ones I get from the apothecary.”

I know I should refuse; I have enough on my plate with the governors, teacher meetings, schedule planning, prospective student profiles. I find that I cannot however. There has always been something soothing about brewing and the methodical process might relieve some stress from the workday. “I’ll see what I can do Poppy, but it will be low on my list of priorities. Running a school has just too much paperwork involved.”

“Of course.” She’s stands there, waiting for I don’t know what. I let the silence draw out, usually that gets people talking to fill the void. “I know you already sent out the letters to the returning post graduate age students, how they’ll need to be teacher’s aids or tutors in addition to studying when they return. I’m requesting that Draco Malfoy be my assistant.”

“Is there a particular reason? You don’t usually have enough to keep an assistance occupied and I had planned on him being available to mentor the younger Slytherins, there’s going to be quite a few upset children sorted into that house this year and they’ll need someone to look out for them.”

“I think it would be more beneficial for him and intra house unity to have the students be treated by a slytherin. The kids need to see that he and his house are not all murdering psychos.”

“I’ll take that in to advisement.” I search for my pile of returning students and make a note by Mr. Malfoy’s name. I’ll talk to Minerva later about her opinion on this. “Is there anything else?”

“I just wanted to say that whatever you’ve been doing differently this past month, it’s really working for you. You look years younger.”

Try as I might I can’t stop my face from blushing. “Thank you Poppy. Now if you don’t mind, I have more paperwork to get back to.”

“Of course, thank you.” After she closes the door I pull out the article again, intent on completing it this time.

“I don’t know, being an auror is a dangerous line of work, Harry. What if something happened to you? –B

I find that risking my life is a lot easier when I have so many great people in the Auror Corp backing me up. I’m not a one many army, and I know when I’m out there in the field that someone is there watching my back. –H

And your Mr. Right, how does he feel about you putting your life on the line? –B

Given the chance I think he’d be right out there with me watching my back for me. There’s no one else I’d rather have do that but he’s got his own life to focus on and he doesn’t need to take care of me twenty-four-seven. He hasn’t asked me to stop yet, so I think he’s rather proud of the work I do. –H

That’s good. What about if you had your own kids, would you want to settle down? –B

I’m not really sure. That would be something I’d have to decide with my partner, it’s not something I can just dictate arbitrarily. Besides that’s something that falls into the ‘private’ category, which is none of your business. –H

Sorry, Harry. Well, any final things you’d like to get out there before we finish up? –B

I just want to remind everyone that it’s only been a year since the war finally ended and a lot of good people are out there giving everything they’ve got to start new. I’m just one person, and just because I was the one that ended things doesn’t mean I didn’t have a lot of help. I’m just trying to get on with my life just like all of you. –H


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I only get time to write from midnight to 2 a.m. I hope you all know that I sacrifice sleep to write for you. :)

**Chapter Twelve**

I certainly wasn’t expecting a commotion when I descended from the Headmaster’s tower to greet my new DADA teacher and Slytherin Head of House Dack Fadden on Friday morning. When I rounded the corner to bring the entrance in sight I saw three things: Peeves laughing hysterically, Fadden trussed up stuck to the wall with invisible bindings struggling to free himself, and Harry arguing with Minerva.

“He had no right professor!” Harry yelled.

“Calm down Harry. I’m sure we can talk this out like adults.” Minerva was trying to pacify him, but wasn’t having any luck.

“I don’t care who he is, he is disrespectful and vulgar and I won’t have it.” Harry’s face was splotched with red in a combination of anger and embarrassment.

“It was just a misunderstanding.” Fadden got out but was silenced immediately by a wave of Harry’s hand. While not being quite the master as myself, Fadden was a leader in defensive spells and shouldn’t have been caught unawares. His physique suggested an active lifestyle with plenty of exercise. Also while only being a decade older than me I see his sandy hair is beginning to be peppered with grey. His brown eyes bugged out, very unbecomingly, at Harry’s wandless, wordless magic.

“I don’t want to hear a word out of you… you…”

“Cretin? Buffoon, nitwit?” My voice stops all activity, except Peeves who just continues to laugh.

“I was going to use something closer to jackass actually.” Harry looks down at his feet looking very contrite.

“And why do you have Mr. Fadden, my new defense teacher, stuck to the wall? He is barely in the doors, hardly an opportunity for him to start causing trouble yet.” I glare at Peeves, it doesn’t stop him laughing but he floats away to parts unknown.

“When I arrived on the scene Harry was throwing hexes at Mr. Fadden and then pinned him to the wall. He has yet to tell me what actually caused him to rise to violence.” Minerva reports.

Harry turns an alarming shade of red, and his mouth clamps shut.

“Maybe Minerva you could take Mr. Fadden up to my office and get some tea, while I discuss this with Harry. I’ll be up in a moment to get his point of view. Harry, if you please.” I point at Fadden, still stuck in place, and Harry releases him without a word.

Once they are gone I look at Harry. He is toeing the floor and avoiding my gaze. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“Not really.” His shoulders slump and his robes are suddenly fascinating as his eyes are glued to them.

“Are you going to anyways?” I cast muffliato as I approach him cautiously. “I promise not to yell, unless you deserve it.” I draw him into an embrace. It takes a moment for him to grab my robes and he sighs.

“I got upset.” His voice is muffled by my robes.

“I gathered that. What did Mr. Fadden do that upset you?”

“I met him at the apparition point and we walked in together. He was asking me all sorts of personal questions and making a few rude comments too and then, when we got inside he cornered me…” He had started off strong, but by the end I couldn’t hear a word.

“I didn’t hear that, what did he do?” He tightens his hold on me.

“… He kissed me.”

I freeze, while rage takes over my brain. How dare that man. How dare he touch Harry in that way, in any way?! “Tell me again, I would like the details this time.” I’m not sure if he notices my anger as he is so full of his own.

“We just happen to meet at the apparition point. Apparently he read the Daily Prophet and assumed I enjoy the company of older men and thought I would want to experiment with him. I have never felt so insulted, as if I was someone with such loose morals I would accept any one offered to me. When we got inside I tried to move past him to go up and see you. That’s when he pushed me against the wall and tried to stick his tongue in my mouth. I think I bit him. That’s when I started cursing. I wasn’t really going to hurt him, but he just got me so mad.”

During his retelling Harry broke away from my hold and paced in front of the door, his hands waving wildly emphasizing his point and then by the end tugging at his hair. I became just as incensed, but remained still. I don’t want to have to look for another suitable teacher, but at the moment I don’t think I can be in the same room with the man, I’m liable to start shooting off hexes myself. I take a few calming breaths, nope still mad. I take a few more.

“I need to see what Mr. Fadden has to say for himself. He needs to know that his advances are not accepted. Any more inappropriateness from him will result in termination. I can’t have that kind of behavior in front of the students, especially from a teacher. Are you calm enough to up there with me?”

Harry shakes his head. “Not quite yet. Can I just wait for you in your chambers?”

“Of course.” We walk in silence, each of us working on maintaining a calm demeanor. At the tower door I speak the password that opens the door to my personal chambers and then take the stairs up to the office.

I take one more deep breath before opening the door to see Minerva and Fadden sitting down with tea. The service is still on my desk and I go get myself a cup before speaking.

“Minerva, did Mr. Fadden enlighten you on what happened downstairs?” She has an amused expression and I wonder what kind of lies he has told her to get her on his side.

“No actually, in fact whatever it is that Mr. Potter did caused Mr. Fadden to be unable to speak. He hasn’t said a word.” Now I can see the humor in her eyes is the result of Harry’s actions. My fierce expression is compromised as I want to laugh at his predicament.

“Well, Mr. Fadden I will relay what Mr. Potter has told me of the encounter and you just nod or shake your head in the appropriate spots.” The man knows he’s in trouble but doesn’t look away. I would commend his courage, but I’m not merciful by nature. “You met at the apparition point outside the gates.” He nods. “To make conversation you talk about the recent news, mostly articles of a personal nature relating to Mr. Potter.” Another nod. “When he ignored your obvious advances you persisted.” He shakes his head, opens his mouth to comment and closes it again when nothing comes out. “Come now, he’s an attractive young man and you wanted to pursue him. He must have just been playing coy with you. You are a fit older gentleman and not unattractive, he would come around with the right persuasion.”

“He didn’t!” Minerva has figured it out now, and looks shocked. Fadden nods, his head hanging a little lower in shame.

“Entering the building, while still alone, you stopped him and, unsolicited, you kissed him.” I’m gripping my teacup so hard I’m surprised it doesn’t shatter. Fadden nods and is no longer able to meet the fury in our combined gazes.

“I can’t believe you did that.” Minerva takes up the rant, commenting on how inappropriate he was, and how badly it would reflect on the school if it got out. I let her continue, her dressing down most fitting in this circumstance. “Mr. Potter is not some conquest that you can attempt.” I take a quiet sense of joy from his discomfort. I’ve never seen someone his age with ears that shade of red before. “You’re a grown man and should know better.”

He looked genuinely penitent, but looks could be deceiving. I would be keeping my eyes on him. “Alright Minerva, I think you’ve made your point. Mr. Fadden would you like to apologize now? Perhaps Mr. Potter will retract his spell to allow you to speak again. You won’t be of any use to me if you won’t be able to teach your classes.” He nods. “I’ll try to convince him to come up. You just wait here.”

Harry is sitting on my floor, legs crossed, eyes closed, breathing deep and steady. “Did he say he was sorry?” His eyes stay closed as he speaks.

“Not exactly. You efficiently silenced him and he is currently mute. He’s been listening to Minerva berate him for his abhorrent behavior for the last ten minutes without being able to get in a word. He’s ready to apologize as soon as you let him. I recommend waiting at least another thirty minutes and let him squirm.” He laughs, and my anger evaporates.  

“Ok. I like that idea. Whatever shall we do to pass the time?” He opens his eyes and his gaze lingers on me, heat begins to pool in my belly.

“You could start with why you came to visit me in the first place. I was not expecting to see you until tomorrow.” I beckon him over and we sit on the couch and Harry snuggles in close.

“I wanted to be the first to show you today’s paper.” He pulls out a copy of the Prophet from his robes and turns to page two: Rita Skeeter arrested for violation of restraining order.

“You should have seen Malfoy at the hearing yesterday. He was brilliant.” His smile as he reminisces is brilliant.  I decide that I’ve heard enough and share with him a congratulatory kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. This is the first chapter in which I don’t even mention Skeeter… Or the Daily Prophet. But I wanted to include this. So I hope you enjoy. Also to those in the U.S. Happy Labor Day…

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry and I are engaging in a lovely session of snogging when a startled squeak stops us. As we are still safely locked away in my rooms it could only be one of a few personages. The ethereal form of Lavender Brown was floating in the door. “I didn’t mean to interrupt, sorry Professor.” And she retreats back through the door.

“What was that?” Harry is standing pointing at the door.

“It’s one of the Hogwarts’ ghosts. They are free to roam where they please, usually they show a bit more decorum.” I downplay the significance of her appearance.

“No. I mean that **that** was Lavender.  As in the one that Greyback killed in the battle, the one that dated Ron in sixth year. What is she doing here?” He’s confused and angry.

“I’ve asked the all the new ghosts to avoid contact with those that they knew before. It’s better for everyone if there’s the opportunity for the living to grieve and move on.” I fear that we won’t be continuing with our pleasurable activity and stand.

“Is Fred amongst them?” He pokes me sharply in the chest, a poor attempt to intimidate me.

“I don’t think I should tell you. You’re liable to run off without thinking about the consequences, as usual.”

Harry’s face got red with anger, but he didn’t shout, instead he pulled out a familiar blank piece of paper and wand then muttered, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

I had never seen the map actually used, before when I had tried to confiscate it all it had done was spew insults at me which doesn’t count. It was fascinating to see the outline of Hogwarts appear, and then names of those currently in the structure. I could see Minerva and Fadden listed in the office above and the name of Lavender Brown moving quickly towards the Gryffindor tower.

Harry was following it as well, scanning the whole map until he spotted the name he had been looking for. “He really is there.” He touched the name of Fred Weasley gently and I could see tears forming. “You have no idea how much George would love to see him. We’ve missed him so much.”

He starts for the door and I stop him with a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not a good idea Harry.”

“How can you say that? I think his family would love to come and say goodbye. Don’t they have that right?” He pulls away from me, anger and hurt covering his normally caring face.

“Did you know that as Headmaster I could have any of the ghosts exorcised?” He shakes his head and waits for me to continue. “It’s painful, to the ghost and to Hogwarts as well. There were quite a few ghosts made from the battle; aurors, death eaters, students, people that I had tried and failed to protect.” I loose myself to the memories of last year when I had been allowed to take up my duties again as headmaster and gathered the ghosts together. The young ones didn’t really understand what had happened, the death eaters continued to fight. I made some of them go to their final resting place.

“I explained to them that Voldemort had been defeated while they were materializing. Many found that thought pleasing and they passed on easily, but some had to be made to leave. The scream of the dead is eerie and horrible.” A shiver crawls up my spine at the remembered sound. “Those that remained did so to protect the children, and they will do so for hundreds of years to come. They are learning to go on without interfering with the living just as we must learn to let them go as they are dead. A clean break heals easiest.”

“But,” he’s not dealing with this very well. His eyes are still full of tears unshed. “George is falling apart without him.”

“And would you have him confined to Hogwarts, as his twin is, for the rest of his days. Living only in the past?” His tears begin to fall and I pull him into my embrace. “You mustn’t tell him Harry. It will only make things harder for him, and the others.” He nods his head without letting go. Moisture begins to seep into my robes and I ignore it.

“It’s just so unfair.” I pet his hair, offering what comfort I can.

“I know Harry, I know.”

It takes a bit of time for him to gain composure, but I don’t rush him.

“I think I should head home and get some rest. Will you still come over tomorrow? It’s dinner with Ron and Hermione. Right now I need some time. Alone.”

“If that is your desire, yes I will come. Before you go we have to deal with Fadden. He’s still mute and I need him, for now.” That man is currently my least favorite teacher, replacing Sybil from the long held spot.

“Oh, right. I completely forgot about him. Yeah, let’s get this taken care of.” He casts some kind of glamour removing the red puffiness from his eyes.

“It’s good to know that he is unmemorable. I would hate to be outclassed by that disgraceful swine.” I straighten my robes and cast my own spell to remove the tear stains and mucus.

“Oh, Severus, outclassing you would be impossible. You have this whole mystique that is so attractive. Frankly I’m surprised we don’t spend all our time in bed.”

He is laughing at my embarrassment as we ascend the steps to the office.

-/-/-/-/-/-

I’m lost in thought at dinner that evening. The others have already departed when Minerva interrupts me.

“Sickle for your thoughts.” She is finishing her pudding, while I am still nibbling at my bread and entrée.

I am unused to sharing my concerns, but as it involves the school and she is my deputy I begin. “I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to have that man as Head of Slytherin house. I was hoping that the curse on the Defense position would be cleared up, but I can’t see us keeping him around more than the year of the junior position contract already in place. I would hate to have the responsibilities of the children passed around from teacher to teacher. They already are going to need extra attention as it is.” I toss my fork down and sigh. It’s the children that suffer the most in this kind of situation.

“Well, we haven’t added him to the wards yet. Let’s review the other teachers and see if there is a more appropriate person for the job. What about Septima or Aurora? Both of them have been here long enough to know how to handle it.”

“No, I asked them both beforehand. They aren’t up to the additional duties.”

Minerva is thinking hard about the new teachers, trying to remember what she can about them. “Elspith Tirel, the new potions teacher? She’ll already be located in the dungeons.”

“That does not make her qualified to be Head of Slytherin. She is much more suited for Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. No, she just won’t do.” I stab at my unfinished chicken in frustration.

“Xavier Kane the History of Magic professor.”

“Perhaps, but I’m not sure if he could sustain the magic required for the melding into the wards. He was thought to be a squib until he got his acceptance letter to the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts.”

“Well, who else is there?” She’s getting frustrated as well since all her ideas are being shot down.

“Arabella Figg, the new muggle studies teacher. She’s a squib, unable to hold the wards. That leaves Narcissa Malfoy, in the new post of Wizarding Etiquette. The Wizengamont have too many restrictions placed on her and I don’t think they would allow her the accolade.”

“And why would it be any of their business who gets that honor? If the board of Governors accepts her for the post they won’t be able to remove her from the position. And dare I say it, I think it would do her a world of good to be in charge of the youngsters and they need someone to mother them.”

“Hm. It would require her to remain on school grounds. As it is she’s commuting by floo. Her house arrest clearly states she must reside with her husband.” The more I think about it, the more I like the idea of Narcissa in charge of the little snakes.

“Then let her have family quarters. Lucius can deal with the commute just as easily as she can.” She stands, ready to depart for the evening.

“I’ll request a meeting with the board tomorrow. Thank you for your input Minerva.”

I think I’ve stunned her with my thanks as she stops in mid-motion and gapes at me. She’s smiling when she replies, “You’re welcome Severus.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a tough time this week staying motivated. Might be the kids… Probably the kids.

**Chapter Fourteen**

“I didn’t know that Mrs. Malfoy was going to be teaching this year. Nobody ever mentioned it to me.” Harry is putting the finishing touches on a salad he is preparing, cutting up the hard boiled eggs and bacon by hand.

“For all that you’re in the Prophet you don’t look at most of the articles, do you? There was a whole page dedicated to the new teaching posts in early April. The five new teachers were highlighted, including the new class Wizarding Etiquette for all muggle-borns or those raised in muggle households. I’ve made it mandatory for all students to take that or muggle studies their first year.” I snatch a large piece of bacon and he smacks at my wrist but misses.

He is blushing. “That might have been when Skeeter was publishing loads about me and Ginny. I would toss it in the fire more often than not. So I didn’t see it. You’re going to ruin your appetite.”

“No I won’t, there’s always room for bacon. Now, with Fadden’s deplorable behavior towards you yesterday I have decided that he isn’t the kind of example I want those in Slytherin House to follow. I sent an owl to the Board this morning requesting a meeting with them about it, as the heads of house need to be approved.”

“Is that going to be a problem? She had Death Eater ties.” He tosses the salad to mix everything in.

“Well, as she redeemed herself in the end I think she is a fine example of what a Slytherin should strive for. Well educated, respected, cunning, and most of all she valued family above all else. I think she could achieve great things there. Is there anything I can help with?” Preparations for dinner are almost complete, and I am eager to eat Harry’s home cooked meal.

“I think I’ve got everything. The rolls in the oven are the last thing. Ron and Hermione might be wondering where we are.”

“I’m sure they’re entertaining themselves. I am more interested in how I never knew you could cook. You look very at home in the kitchen.”

“Well, I have cooked all the meals we’ve had together here, and cooking is kinda soothing. Maybe it was all those years cooking and cleaning for my aunt and uncle, but I usually zone out and let my worries fade away when I cook.”

I’m flabbergasted, although I don’t show it. I vaguely recall our failed occlumency lessons and memories of his family. At the time I was sure those were singular incidents, mostly likely punishment for some transgression. At his blasé tone about doing the work of a house elf has me rethinking all of our interactions over the years and how appallingly incorrect my assumptions had been. I wouldn’t apologize, because I needed to be horrible to him at the time. It was easy to focus on what I wanted to see. Harry doesn’t hold my past actions against me after all, but now I feel the unfamiliar nag of remorse.

To ease my conscience without coming out and apologizing I gently push Harry into the counter, laying kisses on his upturned face. With him trapped between me and the counter I run my hands down his back and along his side. He melts against me, but then reaches up and runs his hands through my hair and pulls me into a deeper kiss. His sinful tongue darts into my mouth, tracing against my teeth before meeting my own tongue to undulate together sensually. We’ve only been seeing each other for a month, but I am thoroughly addicted to his taste, his smell, to the little moan he makes when I pull away.

“Hey you two, how about some dinner now, some of us are hungry for food.” Ron is standing in the doorway, amusement clear in his face. Harry’s face goes scarlet at embarrassment from being caught snogging by his friend.

“Go to the table, I’ll bring everything out.” He busies himself and shoos me to the door.

“Wow Snape, I didn’t know you could be so… gentle with him.” Weasley is waiting for me as I exit the kitchen.

“Not that it’s any concern of yours.” I brush some invisible speck from my dark robes.

“Maybe, maybe not, but Harry’s my best mate. It’s my duty to tell you that if you hurt him that I will hunt you down.” While he is three inches shorter than I am Ron uses his keeper build to intimidate effectively. I am unfazed however, as I have been intimidated by the best.

“You and every other wizard out there.”

“Oh, come off it. Harry’s like a brother to me and he’s been through too much already to have his heart broken by the likes of you.”

“Ronald Bilius Weasley, you leave Professor Snape alone. If something happens between the two of them I’m sure Harry will be able to fight his own battles. He’s never had a hard time standing up for himself to him in the past. Come sit down at this table right now.” Hermione grabs his arm and pulls him to the table. “I can’t believe you Ron…” Being chastised by his girlfriend wasn’t embarrassing enough to silence the young man.

“I’m just doing what every brother would do.” He said petulantly. “I did the same thing to Dean.”

“And what was Ginny’s reaction when that happened?”

He rubs his chin at remembered pain. “She punched me. I should’a waited until she was out of earshot.” He wasn’t expected the smack to the head delivered by Hermione sitting down next to him.

“That is not the point. Ginny didn’t appreciate it, and I’m sure Harry doesn’t either.”

I ignore their antics and sit across from Granger, the benches a much more relaxed setting then the formal dining room upstairs, while she silently berates Ron for his actions.

“Ms. Granger, are you looking forward to returning and finishing your NEWTs?” Schooling is a safe enough subject with her.

“Very much so. I was offered a position in the ministry, but I didn’t feel I had earned it without having my NEWTs. I’ve spent most of this year rereading my old textbooks and a lot of the ministry policies and wizengamont minutes. It’s all very fascinating, but I want to know how I can help improve the conditions for those that were considered unsavory by the former administration.”

Next she’ll be telling me she wants to run for Minister of Magic. She might win too, I’d vote for her, not that I would support her publicly.

“Indeed. How many subjects are you sitting for?”  The paperwork is sitting on my desk amongst the others but I cannot recall the specifics. I have been rather distracted as of late.

“Eight: DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Herbology, Arithmancy.” Still an over achiever, at least I no longer have to be the one to instruct her.

“Quite the list you have there. I don’t think any other NEWT level student will have as many as you. Five seems to be the norm.”

“Hermione has never been an average student.” Harry finally appears, trays laden with food trailing behind him. He places them all in the center between us and sits next to me on the bench. “Her tutoring is probably what got me through school.”

I was prepared to endure their company, but dinner is a pleasant affair, as we discuss the current political climate and state of the ministry. At least that is what Ms. Granger and I talked about. Harry and Ron end up in exchanging ideas about the latest mission profiles they are studying and then the chances of certain quidditch teams for the cup. When Granger suggests some wizarding chess after pudding I agree. It takes me an hour to beat Weasley, but it was a very satisfying victory.

“You know, you can call me Hermione. Having you calling me Ms. Granger all evening makes me feel eleven again.”

“If you insist. As I feel we might be spending more time together in future, and I have also enjoyed your company I would be pleased if you’d call me Severus.” Harry is smiling into his cup, seeing me enjoy the company of his friends has kept him in a good mood all evening. Pleasing him is easily accomplished it seems. After they depart Harry joins me on the couch and we just lean against each other.

“I’m glad you had a good time, or well, not a horrible time. Ron and Hermione have been my best friends for ages, and I wanted you all to get along.” He starts running his fingers along my palm, the light strokes tickle but I make no move to stop him.

“They are tolerable.” He smiles wider, finally able to appreciate my veiled compliment.

“I thought about what happened yesterday, about what you said about Fred and the ghosts. I understand why you didn’t want to tell me. I’m sorry I made such a fuss about it.”

My breath hitches as he brings my hand up to his lips and kisses the palm and then sucks on the tips of each finger. His tongue gently caresses each digit. “I want to show you how much I appreciate you tonight.” Blood has already begun to pool below my waistline and I have little left in my brain to formulate an appropriate response. My moan of appreciation is all the response he needs though and he pulls me to standing. “Come with me to bed Severus,” is all he says and I follow like an obedient puppy.

He doesn’t stop until we have reached the master bedroom and he pushes me down onto the mattress. As he kisses my breath away he undresses me slowly, taking care with each button. I want him to hurry up. I crave him, and the intensity of my desire is startling. I move to help him with his own clothing and he pushes my hands away.

“Let me do this, I want to do this.” His quiet plea is impossible to ignore and I relax back on the plush cushioning. After he completely divests me of every scrap of clothing he wastes no time on his own clothes, with a whispered spell he is naked. That’s when he starts to lick and kiss his way down my body. He nips and licks at each nipple in turn and continues down to my navel. I grab the headboard to refrain from grabbing him to end his teasing. My cock is heavy with my eagerness already. He makes me feel like a randy teenager unable to control myself.

I am unable to keep silent as he licks my cock from base to tip and swirls the head leisurely. I am his lollipop, my whole being is focused on his touch, his mouth and hand working in tandem. I don’t know how long he torments me alternating between licking the whole length and then devouring as much as he can fit in his mouth, his hand cups my sack messaging gently. There’s a loud pop as he pulls away.

“Mmm. I could do that all night,” He laps at the tip to prove his point. I am helpless as he moves to straddle me, not breaking eye contact for a moment. A muttered spell and a hand movement is all the warning I get as he aligns my cock to his entrance and impales himself. We both cry out, in pain and pleasure.

We freeze in that moment, letting our bodies relax and adjust. I wait for Harry to make the first move as I don’t want to hurt him more then he already has. The tightness that surrounds my length is agonizing in its sublimity and it takes all my self-control to not push up.

He lifts up and drops back down, and cries out. “Oh god. Sev.” I take that as my cue and rock my hips keeping time with his rhythm. He grabs his own cock and pumps. Our moans and the creaking of the bed is all I hear before Harry cries out again. “Sev, now, Sev.” I finally let go of the headboard and grab his hips, to help thrust harder and deeper up into him.

“Yes. Yes!” He reaches his orgasm and I continue to pound into him a few more times to reach my own peak. He collapses on top of me, onto the mess he has made on my stomach. We’re breathing hard for a few minutes.

“I see you learned some new spells.” I tease him as I move his sweaty hair out of his eyes. He doesn’t blush as I expected, maybe he’s too tired.

“The vice unit gave a talk this week. They were very informative.” He moves to get comfortable and we both let out a soft sound as my softened penis is detached from his body.

“You were very impressive.” He’s already half asleep, headless of the stickiness he is laying in. I decide it’s not worth it to move to clean up and follow his example and go to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got rightly distracted by my anniversary this week, so this is a little later than planned.

Having gone to bed sticky I feel incredibly dirty as I wake up. Harry is still insensate, draped across my stomach clutching me as if I am his personal teddy bear. I find it very endearing, as I have never been cuddled by someone so much before. I just stare at him for a while, watching as the light from the window finally reaches him and he begins to stir. When he opens his eyes he seeks out my gaze and smiles.

“Good morning.” He gets out and then yawns.

“Morning.” He makes no moves to leave, just burrows into my side and gets comfortable.

“HM. Maybe I’ll get Kreacher to make us breakfast in bed. I would love to stay with you in bed all day.” His head is on my shoulder, one arm lying on my stomach tracing invisible patterns on my skin.

“That does sound very enjoyable,” I tilt his head up to place a kiss on his forehead.

“But…” he is resigned, but not unhappy.

“But, we are filthy. And I need to speak to Narcissa today. She is unaware of my plans for her currently.” I run my fingers through his tousled hair, marveling still at its softness.

A loud sigh is his first response followed by, “Alright let’s get up.”

I stop him from moving away with a kiss, morning breath and all. “I wouldn’t be opposed to you joining me in the shower,” I say with a leer.

His answering smile is warm and gentle. “I’d like that.”

-/-/-/-/-/-

As we enjoy brunch instead of breakfast due to a very long enjoyable shower Harry breaks the comfortable silence. “What are you doing after your visit at the Malfoy’s? Since Skeeter is in holding for at least the weekend I was hoping we could take advantage of the situation and go out.”

“That does sound like a good idea. What did you have in mind? I recommend something low-key. Even if Ms. Skeeter isn’t around there are still other journalists ready for a scoop.”

“Hm. That’s true. How about a movie? I’ve never been to the cinema before.”

I suck in a deep breath as I am again reminded of his upbringing. Even I, who had a terrible childhood, have been to the movies before thanks to Lily. “That sounds like fun, Harry. I haven’t been to the cinema in a very long time.”

He smiles and bites his lip, childishly nervous and excited at the same time. He continues to amaze me, how he’s managed to remain so happy with all life has thrown at him, and if he is to be believed I’m helping him remain so.

“You never did tell me how Skeeter ended up breaking the restraining order.”

“Well, Mr. Malfoy got the restraining order in place on Monday, just like he said he would. Then the article came out on Tuesday. I guess Skeeter was furious that I had gone to somebody else for an interview. Every other in depth one I’ve given in the past I set up with her. That’s because she was the only reporter I knew at the time. Benjie was a great find. He’s a friend of a friend’s older sibling, and he’s just starting out. He was really nice, very mature. We had some lovely tea too.”

I find that jealousy is taking up residency in my chest. I squash it down quickly. Harry has been very devoted since we started our liaisons and I have no reason to believe he has a wandering eye. Even if he did I have no reason to hold him back.

“So, Tuesday, Skeeter storms up to me after I get off work. She’d been waiting for me. She starts yelling all sorts of things right there in the atrium where everyone could hear. Saying how she’s the only one that should be allowed to ‘share’ me with the world. It was all very bizarre. I think she’s finally gone off the deep end. She grabbed at my robes and then tried to pull me somewhere private so she could do her own interview. That’s when Robarts, the Head of the auror department shows up. He’s been put in charge of supervising my restraining orders, something about special VIP status.” He rolls his eyes at this, never wanting to be considered special just because he did what he had to.

“And this is when Skeeter is taken into custody?” I’m just finishing my meal and very relaxed as he is talking so animatedly.

“Oh, not quite yet. Skeeter pulls out her wand and starts hexing Robarts, managed to get a jelly leg hex off and then she ran.” He stops to take sip of juice.

“You just let her run off? Not very like you.” I understands that I’m teasing, as I see him lips quirk in fake annoyance.

“I didn’t need to do anything. One of the guards posted by the floo hallway saw the whole thing and put the place in lockdown, took an hour to find her underneath a sink in the ladies loo in her animagus form.”

“Sounds like quite the ordeal. I’m surprised it wasn’t in the Thursday edition. ‘Shoot out in Ministry! Harry Potter saves the day again!’ It would have sold well.”

He sticks his tongue out at my teasing this time. “One; I did not save the day, and two; it was late enough that it wouldn’t have made it to print in time.”

“Hence the full article on Friday after an inquiry.”

“Exactly. The Editor was there Thursday, with a Prophet solicitor, trying to get Skeeter off. He didn’t know about the restraining order though and Malfoy was brutal. Maybe I should let your watch in a pensieve, it was great.”

I wave off the idea. “I am familiar with Lucius’ methods. I’m glad he’s working out for you so well.”

“Yeah, he wasn’t even upset that I had to pop in after the whole fiasco to let him know about it and the formal inquiry the next day. Seems that he figured something would happen sooner than later.”

“Why were you there so late, don’t your training sessions usually end around the normal quitting time of the other ministry employees?”

“Well,” he rubs his hair in a nervous gesture. “I told you a couple of guys from the vice squad came round for a lecture, well afterwards a few of us got to go on a little stake out. It was pretty slow, but we chatted a lot.” He’s blushing now, and I can hazard a guess as to what the conversation included, those useful spells being the first thing that come to mind.

“I see. It’s good that you’re taking your work so seriously.” He’s completely red now. I can’t help but chuckle at him, and he starts to brood. I relent and change the subject. “If you are done, let us head to the Malfoy’s. I want to go to the movies.”

“You want me to come with you? I thought I was going to wait here until you got back.” I don’t know why he’s surprised. Maybe Narcissa was not as obvious in her conversation with him as Lucius had been with me. As the couple already knew of our relationship I see no reason to leave him behind as we could go directly after talking to the lady.

“Of course. It should only be a few minutes, no reason to leave you here.”

I’ve made him smile again. I think I like him best with a smile on his face. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this chapter is dedicated to myk_myks – she knows why!

**Chapter Sixteen**

A quick floo journey later we are tumbling out of the Malfoy fireplace, I steady Harry before he can fall all over the rug. Narcissa greets us warmly as we dust off the soot.

“Did you need to speak with Lucius? He’s out in the garden, I’ll have Brooby fetch him.” She is about to motion the house elf when I stop her.

“Actually Narcissa, I need to speak with you, about the upcoming school year.” Her demeanor doesn’t change significantly, but I notice she tenses slightly expecting bad news.

“Oh. Of course Severus, please join me in the study.” She leads me off out the door, but Harry stays behind and gets comfy on one of the couches.

Lucius’ office is my favorite room of the manor. Books of every kind line one of the walls, and it feels very homey to me, comfortable and safe. This room wasn’t ornate enough for Voldemort to have taken it over, so very few memories taint my feelings of it. Once we are both seated in the corner I plough head on into the subject at hand.

“I know you were only signed on to teach one class Narcissa, but I need your help, something that would require you and Lucius to live-in at Hogwarts.” She likes to feel needed, and this approach should appeal to her motherly instincts.

“Whatever could be the matter Severus, you know I can’t risk anything with the Ministry on my back, watching me all the time. We’re not free to do as we please.” She’s worried about her son mostly, but Lucius backed her over Voldemort in the end and she would not risk his safety either.

“I want you to lead Slytherin House and hold the East wards.”

I see she wasn’t expecting that. It’s a good kind of upset, I think, hard to tell with moisture pooling on her eyes.

“Are you certain it will be allowed?”

“I will be speaking to board tomorrow. I will make them see reason. You are most fitting the post.”

“I thought you had already chosen another. I never thought that I…” She is overcome by emotion and begins to dab at her eyes.

“I have seen the true character of Mr. Fadden, and found it lacking. He was not honorable enough, but you my lady, I hold you in great esteem. You would lead the snake-lings very well, direct them to the path of glory without the sacrifice of values or their moral code.”

“Of course, and the pay?” I smirk, very pleased. She is ever the Slytherin.

“Increased due to the added responsibilities. You would be required to live on the grounds to attend the children at any hour they might need you. Family quarters would be provided.”

“If you manage the old coots’ approval I will get Lucius’. I always wanted more children to look after.” She’s teary again, but I ignore it. This is not something that I would dare use against her. Few knew how she had chosen to make herself barren rather than someday have her husband ‘share’ her with their great leader to try a produce his offspring. She had learned from the damage done to Bellatrix. “Thank you for giving me this opportunity Severus. I count you as one of my dear friends, and I hope you do the same for me.”

Years of watching my back, and not trusting anyone but Dumbledore, had turned those that I would have counted as friends into enemies. Knowing that she had put aside any feelings of betrayal made me glad. I take her hand and place a chaste kiss on her knuckles. “My lady.”

Good thing I was about to go, because Draco burst into the room. “Mother, did you know Harry Potter is in the sitting room, getting mud on our rug?” He notices me and quiets rapidly. “Hello Headmaster Snape.” He holds his hand out and I shake it. He hasn’t changed much, still full of himself. I would think that having your fortune frozen and your name publicly in the mud would humble a person, but it must be his defense mechanism to stick his nose up at everyone.

“Yes, I am aware. He arrived with Severus, and they are about to leave.”

“He arrived…” Something clicks in his head, possibly the inflection she used, and suddenly he is laughing. Not just a chuckle, but full out belly busting laughter. I had never heard it before. I don’t like to be the butt of any joke and I turn my best scowl on him. He doesn’t stop immediately, but he quiets down and rubs away the tears that had formed. “I’m sorry. It’s just so unexpected. Harry Potter, the second greatest Gryffindor next to Godric himself, and you Master Slytherin. A very unlikely pair.”

Righteous indignation blazes through me. “You had best keep your thoughts to yourself Mr. Malfoy, or you will find yourself with just enough rope to hang yourself with.”

Narcissa steps between us quickly, hands out to keep us in place. “I’m sure he meant no disrespect Severus. His youth blinds him sometimes to the value of silence.” She gives him a pointed look and nods at me.

He quiets down quickly then, seeing the fury in me. “I’m sorry. I… Please accept my apologies.”

“I understand that this new world, free from a bleak future ruled by the Dark Lord, is something that you are having a tough time coming to grips with Mr. Malfoy. But you would do well to find your place in the new hierarchy as we all have. Being insulting to those you are indebted to is a character flaw you would do well to correct. Your mother will not always be there to save you from yourself.” I know he is stung by my words, he needed the reminder of the life lessons he has learned. I storm out of the room, my exit not up to my usual flourish as I had to forgo my normal robes in favor of muggle attire.

When I enter the sitting room Harry is waiting patiently. He smiles as he sees me, but changes to concerned at my countenance. “Is something the matter? Did Narcissa refuse?” He joins me at the door. I bask in his embrace, feeling my ire leave me as his clean smell washes over me. He is sunshine and grass to my snow and damp. Draco is right, we are an unlikely coupling, but I will be thrice damned if I would let him influence me in any way.

“No, she did not refuse. I’ve just had the displeasure of the younger Malfoy’s presence. He has forgotten when to hold his tongue.”

“I thought I saw Draco stick his head in here. Didn’t even say hi to me, he can be such a prat.”

“Indeed. Let us go.” Harry’s exuberance is a balm to my jaded heart.

-/-/-/-/-/-

We apparate to an alley behind a theatre in Muggle London. The dumpster has a sickeningly sweet aroma and I hurry to get away from the stench. Harry is fairly bouncing with every step, heedless of the grime he is stepping in.

“What kind of movie should we see?” As Harry reaches me he grabs my hand. It’s unexpected and I almost pull my hand away, but the look on his face stops me. He’s so open and hopeful. I don’t want to deny him this little thing and replace that look with something dour.

“I would think, as any young man you would most be interested in an action movie. Although since we are on a date I believe the norm is a romance comedy.”

“I like it when you say things like that.”

“What?”

“That we’re on a date.” I scowl, but he just laughs. “Ok. So an action film sounds great.”

The Sunday afternoon crowd is light, and the line is short. As we reach the front the cashier gives us a strange look but doesn’t comment about our hand holding. I glower at the prejudice muggle and pay, as Harry has forgotten to bring along any muggle money and I always keep some on me just in case.

“What should we do until our movie starts?”

“We could purchase some concessions or try our hand in the arcade.”

“Popcorn! I need to have popcorn.” I smile indulgently as he pulls me towards the food counter.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry picks a seat in the back of the semi-dark theater, already munching on his snacks.  I marvel at the amount of sugar, butter and cheese he can happily consume and make a mental note to brew a stomach settling potion after we get back. “You’re going to upset your stomach with all that junk food.”

“I am not.” He takes a bit of his hotdog and moans low. “This is the best. Why haven’t we done this before?”

“I believe your desire to have privacy is greater than your desire for conventional means of entertainment. I prefer books.”

“Well, we are going to have to do this again.” He’s started on his nachos and some cheese dribbles on his fingers. He catches me staring as he licks them clean. “Did you want some?” Instead of grabbing his food I lean over and kiss him, thoroughly. The flavor of the imitation cheese and other processed foods is muted by his taste, of which I enjoy much more.

He’s dazed when I pull away, a silly smile on his face. “Yeah, we’re definitely doing this again.” He leans over to kiss me this time and we don’t notice when the lights turn down.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I know how I want this to end, but not exactly how long that is going to take.

**Chapter Seventeen**

It’s Wednesday evening and I am looking at the clock on the mantel. Ten minutes remain until I am due at a meeting with the current teachers in residence, followed by dinner. A knock sounds at my door. “Come in.” I don’t look up from the current papers I am review. “Can I help you with something?”

“Hi. Severus.” Harry’s head is all I see as he has not yet stepped fully into the room.

“Is something the matter Harry?” I stand and make my way over to him as he approaches my desk. He’s still in his auror robe, but tosses it aside the chair that is always in place in front of my desk. I’m not sure if I prefer him in the slacks or the jeans he usually likes.

“No, nothing really. I just wanted to see you. I got home to that big house, and only Kreacher was there.” The admission took his considerable Gryffindor courage to get out.

“You were lonely, so you came here.” I clarify. I am honestly stumped that he would seek out my company instead of his friends. Weekends together have been very enjoyable, but we are both very busy people.

“Well. Yeah.” He takes a step closer and I catch his unique scent. Another step and he’s in my arms. “Hm. That’s better.” I bury my nose into his messy mop of hair as he clings to me.

“Was it a tough day?” I catch myself running my hand through the messy locks.

“Not really, but I was notified that Skeeter got bail. So she’s out there causing trouble somewhere.”

“Your home is securely warded against intrusion now, it would be the safest place for you.”

“I know, but I didn’t feel safe. I’m feeling much better now.” He’s looking up at me. I raise my eyebrow at the comment, my incredulous look speaking volumes. “I’m serious.”

“I have a few things I need to finish up. Would you like to wait in my quarters?”

“Actually, can I just sit in here quietly and watch. You’re very… imposing sitting there behind the desk.” A faint pink tints his cheeks and his eyes dilate slightly. Even after this month of wonderful intimacy his attraction to me is astonishing.

“If you insist.” I return to my desk to finish up the documents I need to pass out later. I pause when I catch Harry’s eyes and he licks his lips unconsciously. I smirk at him and his blush deepens and spreads to his ears. “Unless you wish to distract me… Mister Potter.” I enunciate his name, desire deepening the tenor of my voice. He gulps and nods. “Perhaps you’ve been… naughty.” He closes his eyes and shivers visibly. He nods and moves closer. I push away from the desk, and pat my lap in invitation. “We should discuss how naughty you’ve been, and decide an appropriate punishment.”

From one moment to the next I have a lap full of Harry as he straddles me and begins to explore my mouth with his tongue. Not that I would complain if I could. I grab his hips, pushing him down to show him how much I appreciate his enthusiasm. I’m in the process of opening his shirt, one button at a time, when a squeak from the door stops me.

“I knocked, but you didn’t answer. I thought you might be ill. You’ve never been late to a meeting.” McGonagall is just inside the door, face flushed with embarrassment at having caught us together. Harry is trying to hide his face in my robes, but has not moved away.

“My apologizes. I will be right down.” She flees back to the teacher’s lounge where the others are waiting.

“I am never going to be able to look her in the eyes again.” Harry gets out, still not moving.

“It will be fine. She was already aware of our association since the photo. She approves, just catching us together was unexpected. For all of us.” I prod his side to get him off my lap, now that I have been reminded of my duties I do need to go. “Would you like to wait here? I will return and eat dinner with you.”

“That sounds nice.” He kisses me again, before finally moving aside. Leaving him there; shirt undone, lips full, cheeks flushed, is tortuous but I manage to drag myself away.

-/-/-/-/-/-

I rush through the meeting that was scheduled for an hour in fifteen minutes. Harry waiting for me in my office is a powerful motivator. When I get back I don’t see him initially, but I hear him speaking. I spot him by the wall of Headmasters. It’s then I realize I had not banished them from the room and those that wanted to could have been watching us.

Minerva’s teasing I would be able to handle. But these men and women would perpetually tease me, possibly past the end of my days. Dippet, Black, Aragon, Fronsac; were all giving me looks. Dumbledore was talking with Harry, but his eyes twinkled in that unnerving manner.

“There you are, my boy. Harry was just tell me how happy he his nowadays, now that Voldemort is gone and he can enjoy his life.” Dumbledore’s smile as still too knowing, and I cannot stop my cheeks from turning pink, try as I might. The other portraits that were there, and not pretending to be asleep, made twittering noises.

“These portraits are different from the other ones in the castle.” Harry’s shirt was still partially undone chest exposed, but he’s sitting there comfortably. He motions me to join him.

“Yes. The Headmaster’s portraits have a small portion of the magical signature embedded in them. As such they keep all their memories from when they were alive, as well as can formulate deeper thoughts than normal portraits.” Turning this into an impromptu lesson allows me to get my embarrassment under control. “My portrait is already prepared for the day that I have to pass the title on.”

“But doesn’t your magical signature have to be updated? Or wouldn’t your portrait only have the memories up until the time you added it.”

“No. Upon death all memories transfer to that portion of magic left in the portrait, because of the bond that is made with Hogwarts.” The conversation has turned his thoughts inward. “Let us leave the Former Headmasters alone. I believe I promised you dinner. I prefer the table downstairs.” We descend, hand in hand. Harry still has that thoughtful look on his face, I wonder what has caused it.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry looks glorious spread out on my bed, black silk surrounding him. His face flushed, sweat glistening in the candlelight. My momentary distraction at the sight freezes me, fingers pausing their ministrations on preparing his anus.

“Don’t stop Sev, need you.” At his wanton look and tone I am unable to control myself any longer and remove my fingers completely to replace them with my own length. The look in his eyes as I enter him swiftly is exquisite. “Yes.” I love it when he gets vocal, urging me to pound into him. I take my time though, angling my thrusts until he cries out in pleasure as I hit his prostate. He goes to touch his erection, aching for release, but I smack his hand away. Today I want to get him off from my cock alone.

I lean over to whisper in his ear, trapping his length between us momentarily, “No touching, unless I say so. Naughty boy.” He cries out again, pleasure clouding his eyes as I resume my position. His legs wrap around me urging me to quicken my pace. He’s so beautiful, and all mine. “You know what you need. This.” I emphasize my meaning with a snap of my hips.

“Yes.” He is pinching his nipples rolling them into hard nubs. It’s almost enough to send me over the edge, but I want him to finish first. I tighten my hold on his hips and really get going. His cries of passion coming with every other thrust.

I feel as if I could do this for eternity, enjoying the feeling of being inside him causing his pleasure. But eternity will have to wait, as he cries out louder than ever spilling himself on his stomach and chest. My own length is squeezed by his tightening muscle and is join him in ecstasy seconds later.

Heedless of the mess he is smearing on us he snuggles close to me as we both calm our breath and heartbeats. I cast a quick cleaning spell, unwilling to stain the silk sheets.

“Are you going to be doing this often?” I ask as he has finally found a comfortable spot.

“What? Visiting you during the week? If you don’t mind, I like your rooms.”

I make a mental note that I’ll have to adjust my schedule to accommodate this new aspect of our relationship. “And your aversion to the castle?”

“It’s not so bad when I’m with you. And I think being here more often will help.” He’s being very mature about this. I assume that is my influence.

“And the ghosts?”

“I promise not to seek them out.” All my worries have been laid to rest so I relax as he falls asleep. I spend a few extra moments just listening to his even breathing before I too fall into slumber.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those of you following know I usually get out two chapters a week… the reason I didn’t this week? EXCUSES! (If you know Mr. Torgue from Borderlands 2 imagine his voice there.) Also, I realized that another reason Draco might have been a bit of a prat last time is that his birthday was the day before, and Severus didn’t even stop by to say Happy Birthday. Woops.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Harry doesn’t show up Thursday evening, but he arrives before dinner Friday night. He’s still in his auror robes, but has a small duffle bag with him this time. I only raise my eyebrow at his forethought.

“Evening Severus,” as soon as he gains entrance to my office he come over to me and places a kiss on my cheek. “I missed you again.”

“Indeed. After Wednesday I had expected you to drop by again last night.”

“You missed me?” He perked up at that, picturing me wasting away without him, which I did no such thing. Dinner was just as it ever was, surrounded by my few colleagues during the summer in the teacher’s lounge. I never once thought that it would be improved by his presence, as the silence was so very peaceful. I lie to myself so very well.

“I forgot to tell you, Thursdays are when I go over to visit Andromeda and Teddy. Sometimes she goes out, sometimes we have dinner together. He’s getting so big. I can’t believe he’s already over a year. I’m his godfather and I plan to be a good influence in his life.”

“That is very admirable of you Harry.”

“Thanks. Even though he’s an orphan I want him to know how much his parents loved him, and that he’s cared for.” There was sadness lurking in the depth of his eyes, as he remembered the pain from his own wretched youth. “Now that I’m here, tell me about your day?” He forces a smile onto his face, and it’s not nearly as enchanting as his real one.

Instead of confronting him about his past, I let him have his moment to recompose himself. “You might like to know that I sent an owl off to Narcissa today, letting her know she has been approved by the board today. She can move into the family quarters next week. I’m hoping she can be all settled before the twenty-third, as we need her keyed to the wards before Minerva leaves for the week. She always gets vacation the last week of June.”

“What about you?”

“Hm? What about me?”

“When do you get to take a vacation?”

“I hadn’t planned on having a vacation this year. I do have a lot of things I need to attend to.”

“Oh, come on Severus, you deserve a vacation just like any of the other teachers. I bet Dumbledore took some time for himself every year. Even when I was a student, he must have.” He’s leaning against my desk, making it impossible for me to continue reading. “How about we take a vacation together? I’m getting a week off after I finish training in July and they move me over to active duty. The tenth to the seventeenth. I’ll plan something, you just make sure that you have the time off.”

“I can’t. There’s a symposium I am attending and much to much for me to do. And …” He’s giving me this look, ready to fight me over this. He is as stubborn as I am, but **should** I fight him? He’s trying to get me to join him for a relaxing week alone. “And, I suppose that I can leave Minerva to handle everything.” He smiles, and embraces me. His warmth seeps deep into my bones, I hadn’t even realized that I was cold. I feel bereft as he pulls away.

“Great. You won’t have to worry about a thing. I’ll get it all planned out.” Now I’m worried.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry has to go to the Ministry Saturday, but waking up with him in my bed is something I wish to get used to. His presence alone warms up the room, but having it curled around my person isn’t stifling as I first thought it would be.

I promise to join him at his home in the evening for the weekend as we have been doing. I’m looking forward to another dance lesson as I plan to make use of the dining room table for something licentious. Sunday Harry has already talked me into seeing another movie. We both could use the off time from our busy schedules. Another reason agreeing to vacation with him is a good idea. We could both use the recharge.

I wonder how long we can keep our relationship under wraps. I’m not looking forward to the papers splashing my face all over the front page, but I feel as if we’re being forced into being trapped either inside his home or Hogwarts, with secret forays into the Muggle world. I know Harry would love to go to a Quidditch match with me. He’s mentioned that a scout for the Harpies had given Ginny some tickets, but wasn’t sure if he would be able to go. Or for ice cream at Fortescue’s. Even a walk through Hogsmeade seems impossible with everyone watching.

I doubt he’s ever been to a proper Summer Solstice celebration, which is only about a week away. I need to check with Narcissa if she had planned a get together of some kind. Now that she is set to move into Hogwarts I would allow her the use of the grounds instead. It’s only fair. Then we can have the warding ritual after.

Monday I set into motion my plan to set up the party and invite those people that Harry would like to attend. As I write out the guest list I’ve realized that I’ve added another event to my already full schedule. I must be temporarily deranged, because there is something about Harry that conjures my insanity. I work in secret for the week, wanting Harry to be surprised.

Harry stays with me Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I can’t say that I’m upset that he drops by unannounced. Quite the opposite. My bed feels so cold on the days he doesn’t show up.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Monday I wake up cold, and I trudge through my daily routine. I’m expecting Harry to arrive around five. I’m worried that he will forgo visiting me, thwarting my plans for the party. In my correspondences with Narcissa and Hermione I have managed to arrange the appropriate guest list and the necessary food and drink. Even with arranging her own quarters over the weekend Narcissa took time to help set up the Great Hall for the feast. She was so excited to be able to help when I explained what I intended. Having something that makes her feel useful has already improved her morale.

I end up watching the clock surreptitiously all day. Around four I give up on the pretense of getting anything done and I calm myself by making a cuppa. Everyone should be starting to arrive by now and Minerva is greeting them. I’ve given Harry the floo password for my quarters so he shouldn’t run into anyone as he arrives. I remain in a state of nervousness until I hear my office door open. Only Harry would barge in unannounced. We share a smile as our eyes meet.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And how about that for quick turn around? Besides I need to wrap this up so I can work on some other ideas I have. I can’t focus on more than one story at a time. Grrrr.

**Chapter Nineteen**

“Evening Severus.” His smile lights up his eyes. I need to see what I can do about getting rid of those obnoxious glasses. His eyes weren’t meant to be hidden.

“Evening Harry.” I say in the same welcoming tone. I stand and join him by the door. He gives me a peck on the cheek as his usual greeting.

“Are you ready for dinner? I’m starved.”

I offer him my arm, and he latches on without hesitation. “Actually I have something special planned.”

“Really? Like what?” He’s excited. He is the kind of person that enjoys being surprised.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.” I lead him down stairs and through the empty corridors towards the Great Hall.

“It must be something fancy if we’re not eating in your room, or with the other teachers. Am I dressed appropriately?” We stop and I look over his robes. They are his work ones, and are plain red with black trim. I have seen him in them often enough.

I take my time taking in every detail. Gorgeous. “You look splendid.” I say instead.

The door is already open as we approach and I can hear the voices of those milling around inside. Music is also playing gently.

“We’re having a party? What’s the occasion? I didn’t miss your birthday did I?” He turns to me, horrified that he might have made some sort of faux pas.

“No. My birthday is months from now. This is a celebration for the summer solstice, also called Litha. The power of the sun is honored on this, the longest day of the year.”

“Oh, right. I didn’t know that was a reason to have a party.” We stand just outside the view of the doors.

“Come, your friends are waiting.” I pull him to the threshold and we see that the room is decked out. It’s almost as if we’re stepping outside, there is so much greenery. There is a large Maypole in the center of the room, ribbons already strewn around it in bright colors and candles are everywhere giving the room a warm glow as the ceiling displays the colors of the evening. There is an hour still until sunset.

“It’s beautiful.” It’s a hushed whisper and I’m not sure he meant for me to hear. It pleases me anyways that my efforts have been appreciated.

“After the sun sets there is a bonfire that we will light outside, until then, please enjoy yourself.”

Longbottom and Lovegood were swaying near the maypole, joined by Narcissa and Lucius. The older pair was getting some odd looks from the younger crowd, but no one dares interrupt them. Hermione and the two youngest Weasleys were chatting by the horderves. Ronald never seemed to stop eating, but they were talking about something. Minerva, Hagrid, and Poppy were sitting near the record player enjoying the melody and keeping an eye on things.

When Harry spots some unusual faces he points them out. “What are they doing here?” I think he is referring to the Slytherins; Draco, Daphne and Blaise, but I answer for the whole group of them.

“I hope you don’t mind that I also used this as an opportunity to get all the older return students to visit the grounds together and hopefully get over past differences.”

He nods at the idea in approval. “I really hope this new school year lets the houses come together. We have so much we can learn from each other.”

Minerva waves at me and I excuse myself as Harry goes over to horderves.

Poppy is the first to speak. “This is very nice Severus. We haven’t had a proper Litha in years.”

“Not a lot ‘ta celebrate ‘til rec’ntly.” Hagrid sips his mead.

He is ignored as she continues. “And I was pleasantly surprised that you invited all the older students. I plan on speaking to Mr. Malfoy about working with me during the year, warming him up to the idea.”

“Now that we no longer need to hold onto old animosity a party is the perfect excuse to bring the children together.” I also wanted to have as many people that Harry considered friends to be here with him. We sit and talk amiably for a while, but I keep an eye on Harry as he sits with his friends.

I watch closely as Draco approaches Harry, Granger and Weasley. I stand in case I need to intervene. I can’t hear the conversation from here, but no one starts shouting or sending curses at each other. Eventually Harry extends his hands to the blonde. Draco must have been stunned because it takes a few seconds for him to take the offered hand in his own. And just like that an unknown tension is released over the whole ensemble. Harry looks at me over Draco’s shoulder and smiles.

“This is something I never thought I would live to see.” Minerva is standing next to me, and the other adults have dispersed into the crowd.

“I know.” I am feeling very proud at the moment, not quite sure where the feeling is coming from.

“Not them. You. You’re besotted. It’s a charming look on you.” I swiftly take stalk in my body and close off my expression. I must have been looking at Harry the whole time with a mushy look in my eyes. “Oh, don’t do that Severus. Don’t hide it. I’m so glad that the war didn’t take the ability to love from you. It’s been far too long since you could be free, and Harry is similarly affected. Your affection for each other is like a cheering charm on the whole room, don’t you see?” I look around at the gathered student, faculty and alumni. I see now that they’re all smiling, enjoying themselves. “I hope now that I’ve pointed it out you don’t push him away. You’ve been such a wonderful influence on each other.”

It’s no use hiding it from her. “I know.” Now that she’s said it out loud it made the feelings that I have been having more real, something substantial. “You’re right.” Her smile isn’t judgmental, only friendly. “I don’t think I **could** push him away Minerva. He’s wormed his way into my life so subtly that to lose him would leave me desolate.”

“Then why are you standing over here chatting with me. Go to him. Everyone here will understand.” She pushes me in Harry’s general direction and returns to her seat.

Narcissa has gathered the students into a dance around the pole. Alternating boy/girl the sixteen youths twirl around in a circle, tying the ribbons tightly. Everyone else is enjoying the show as I silently join Harry at the table. Ronald and Ginevra see me approach and join in on the dancing, leaving Harry alone.

“Are you having a good time?”

He hadn’t seen me and jumps in surprise. “Oh, yes. It’s been nice to see everyone. I didn’t think you were going to come back over here with everyone watching.”

“I didn’t think it was a risk, considering the crowd.”

“I don’t know… Seamus tried to tell me about this being a fertility ritual and if we’re seen talking to each other people might wonder.” He doesn’t move away as I sit next to him and scoot closer.

“We could dispel their doubts, by revealing them as truths.” It takes him a moment, as he makes sure he understands my meaning. I lay my hand next to his on the table, briefly touching his fingers.

“Are you sure about that? I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“I think I’m prepared to face your adoring crowds, with you by my side. Unless you’ve changed your mind…”

He grabs my hand, weaving our fingers together. “No, I haven’t. I’m very sure about you.” I place a kiss on our interwoven hands, anything further would be indecent.

“Then there is nothing to fear.” 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super excited because I’ve just been asked for permission to have my drabbles translated into Hungarian. Awesome! They are posted at livejournal/dreamwidth for those of you reading this from AO3. Also, it should be only one, maybe two, more chapters until this is done.

**Chapter Twenty**

As the sun sets everyone exits to the courtyard where there is a large pile of wood waiting. I take Harry with me to light the bonfire. As my spells starts the wood alight a cheer goes through the crowd. He stands with me as the flames grow higher, hand in hand.

“What other traditions are there for the solstice?” Harry asks as singing starts somewhere in the crowd, other voices taking up the old tune.

“Mr. Finnigan was correct when he told you this was an ancient fertility festival, but most celebrations are.”

“Does that mean we’ll be taking this back to your room?” His hand squeezes mine, and my heart beats faster in anticipation.

“Eventually. I must first take Narcissa and the other house heads to confirm her position.”

“I’ll wait up for you.”

Our eyes lock, burning with passion as we look at each other. I bring his hand up for a kiss to prevent myself from grabbing him bodily and taking him right here in front of everyone.

“I look forward to it.” I leave him there to enjoy the stars, music and friends while I and the house heads return indoors and down the grand staircase to the rituals room. We don’t speak, and even our movements are muted upon entering the hidden room.

I reminisce about my own appointment to head of Slytherin house some eighteen years ago when I first encountered this hidden room below the halls of Hogwarts. I move to the center of the carved circle on the floor, designated as my position as headmaster. I wonder how the founders created the wards, when they did not have a key holder for this position. The others stand in the cardinal points barely touching the edge of the circle.

Besides Voldemort’s attack the wards had held for hundreds of years. They were meant to hold until all five points could no longer maintain them, until no person within the castle could hold them. That says something about the power behind the attack he used to bring them down that night, the power of the Elder Wand.

When everyone is in position I begin the chant, pooling my power beneath me. Narcissa joins me from the East position, it is lucky she has the starting point as it is easier for her to join her magic to mine alone. Minerva has the Southern ward and melds with us easily, years of interactions making the magic join seamlessly. Pomona joins us from the West, the care she feels for all of us creating a warmth that surrounds us. Filius adds his magic from the North, his precision in charms mending the gaps the rest of us had left behind.

It is draining, but when the chant slows and then stops we have created something beautiful. The room is awash with silvery light. I am enclosed in the bubble of energy that represents the whole of the wards beyond. I wonder what those in the courtyard see as the wards are renewed, if it is a lovely as this. Now that they are in place I can step through the translucent wall without having the wards drop. No one says anything until we have all emerged from the room and closed the door.

“That was amazing.” I’m not surprised that it is Narcissa that breaks the silence.

“Yes. Quite lovely. It feels like only yesterday when I first performed the warding ritual, but it’s just as nice today as then.” Filius has held the wards longer than anyone here, being much older than he looks.

“I know you all must be as tired as I am. I will see you all in the morning.” I make my excuses and hurry to the tower. I am tired, but that is not going to stop me from spending time with my Harry. It’s only been an hour since I left him but it feels longer.

-/-/-/-/-/-

When I enter my private rooms they are dark. It could be that Harry is still outside watching the fire burn down or dancing with any of the young ones in the crowd. I make my way to the bedroom, intent on not being disappointed if he is not there. I open the door and see the soft illumination of candlelight.

Harry is leaning against the headboard, eyes intent on the door, under the black silk sheet. I can see the outline of his erection as his hand strokes the length. My mouth waters at the sight and I lick my lips, blood already moving south in anticipation.

“I told you I would wait up.”

“Indeed you did.” He watches me as I disrobe, hand never still. As my shirt is set aside I pinch my nipples making Harry groan. I could tease him further, but my own erection is getting uncomfortably confined. I palm the length before I remove my trousers and pants in one move.

“Oh, Severus. Please.” His eyes roam from my head to toe. He’s been ready for a while, just waiting for me.

“No. I want to watch you.” I grab the end of the sheet pulling it down, revealing Harry’s hand on his cock. “Keep going.” He speeds up, already close to release. “When you’re done, Harry, I’m going to fuck you.” His moans urge me to continue. “You’re going to beg me for it before I slide into you.” His eyes shut, unable to take my eyes on him and my voice, too much stimulation. “Come for me.” He obeys my instruction and erupts over his chest and hand, calling out my name.

I let him take a moment before I climb over him, intent on tasting him. As I take his softened member into my mouth he squirms, the flesh oversensitive after climax. I release him with a pop and lick the rest of him clean. “Oh. Sev, that tickles.”

“But now you are clean.” I make my point by lapping at his bellybutton, he chuckles as I would never call such a laugh giggling. I continue licking using firmer strokes of my tongue to lessen his urge to laugh. I head up, paying attention to his nipples, tweaking them as they firm. His hand grabs my unbound hair, pulling me up for a searing kiss so I share his taste with him.

I move to his neck, nipping and licking it and his sensitive ear. I feel his naked flesh below me, body pushed into the mattress by my own. He is already recovering with youthful stamina. I move away to take in the sight.

“On your hands and knees.” This isn’t the first time I’ve taken him from behind, but I do usually prefer to see his eyes when I sink into him. The pleasure in them as we move in tandem is something I will never tire of. He gets into position and I begin licking his spine at the base of his neck. His body shakes as I run my hand along his sides and move my mouth down each vertebrae. 

I mutter a quick cleaning spell as I grab the rounded globes of his behind. They fit so perfectly in my hands. I part them, revealing the dark red flesh of his anus. He tenses from my inspection, but I kiss the top of his crack before swiping down with my tongue reaching that tender spot. His muttered, “Oh my god,” means he likes my ministrations. After slicking him up I spear my tongue and push inside him. I feel like a god as he cries out in pleasure. I take my time, pushing in and out in a promise of bigger things. I don’t stop until he is begging, face down into a pillow, cock weeping.

After I pull out my tongue he knows what is coming. I don’t wish to hurt him so I cast the stretching and slicking spells before I push my own hard cock into him. Heaven, bliss, forgiveness is all found here as I sink into him over and over again. I don’t know how long it takes for us to reach the threshold of our pleasure. I know we reach it together, crying out as our bodies still.

In the afterglow as he cuddles next to me and our hearts return to their normal rhythm I know I should tell him how much he means to me. How much I care about him. I hesitate, still afraid. It’s too soon, and my declaration could frighten him away. I’ll tell him later, once I’m used to the idea.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza! As this draws to a close I want to thank all of you for reading it. This will not be the last time I share the Chronicles Universe with you. There’s so much more I want to bring to life with these two.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Friday morning the rumor mill has a feature on myself and Harry. Nothing explicit, but someone at the celebration shared the happy news with someone who spoke to a neighbor, or however these things start. Skeeter brought the piece to life, no pictures fortunately, with her usual flare. It’s nothing but embellishments based on half-truths but it’s enough to be racy. I can’t say that I am taken by surprise by it.

I make sure to redirect any mail from unknown persons to a secure room that isn’t currently being used. That should save me from the worst of the fall out.

My colleagues stare, but only Fadden’s gaze is overly harsh. Poor man, he probably thinks I snagged the prize from right under his nose. Narcissa and Lucius share a little smile with me. They’re just happy to have been in on the secret longer than everybody else. I can see it in their smug faces. Unfortunately Minerva is away at the moment, but I know she would be happy, maybe share a toast with me. I don’t mention the article, and no one asks me any questions although I can see their eyes brimming with them. They know how much I care for my privacy and I won’t say anything even if asked if I don’t want to.

A familiar barn owl brings me a message at lunch from Harry. He’s already taking measures to lessen the public outrage. Benjie Wallis has become his personal public relations contact. All articles he produces would be preapproved by Harry, with factual information. Lucius helped him set up the contract that morning. My clever boy.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry and I have dinner with the other faculty that evening. He smiles and laughs with them all sharing anecdotes and stories. They stay away from the topic of romance, in what I assume is a gesture of support, but he gets plenty of good natured pats to his shoulder. When I stand to leave, Harry makes his excuses and goes with me.

“Is your man Wallis going to have something in tomorrow’s paper?” I make my inquiry as we settle down in front of the fire, enjoying a glass of wine.

“Yes. Lucius, Benjie and I went to the editor in chief after lunch. He wouldn’t do anything about Skeeter directly, after all her article is mostly true. But once he found out that I would only be speaking through Benjie he offered him a position at the Prophet too.”

“Mr. Wallis is going up in the world.”

“Yup. He’s a nice guy and he deserved the break.” We sit in silence, each contemplating the events of the day.

“Do you think a visit to Diagon Alley together is a bit premature?” He almost chokes on his wine and has to dab at the parts that spilled out with his coughing. It’s a good thing his robes are already red.

“So, you’re done with being relegated to the shadows now?” He’s amused at my bold idea.

“I just think that we have nothing to hide any longer, and the ice cream from Fortescue’s is the best.”

“If you’re sure. I was going to review my coursework, since I have this test next week I need to pass to qualify my field placement. We can go have lunch, and talk a walk. Stay only as long as we can stand the gawking.”

“Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

-/-/-/-/-/-

I am prepared for anything as we travel by floo to the Leaky Cauldron Saturday afternoon. I precede Harry, as I know how undignified his exits tend to be, and I want to save him from falling on his face. Naught even half a year ago would the idea have caused me to chuckle, strange how this world works. Tom says his hellos to us but nothing more as we exit out the back avoiding the people in the bar.

Harry moves quickly, but I grab his arm to slow him. I want us to stroll as anyone visiting Diagon Alley would. He gets my meaning and we go leisurely, arm in arm. He points out a few items in the windows we pass, little curios that catch his eye.  People openly stare. I pay them no mind until someone tries to approach us. My glare intimidates them sufficiently to push the gathering crowd back.

The restaurant _Ruby Slippers_ is fully magical and is famous for its house elf busboys, and waitresses in red shoes. I tell the hostess we’d like a seat on the patio as it is such a nice day. If I am to be stared at by passersby I don’t want to feel like I’m under a microscope through the glass. We follow the yellow path outside, now all that stands between us and the crowd we have gathered is a wrought iron fence and a shield/muffling charm. I make sure to ignore them even as they begin to shout out questions at us. Harry is staring intently at his place setting. A few others end up joining us on the patio, intent on seeing/hearing us more closely.

“Are you alright Harry? We can try this again another time.” I tell him.

“No. I mean yes. Yes I’m alright. We aren’t going to hide anymore, and they’ll just have to deal with it.” He is of course correct. We are both powerful wizards and war heroes with no need to hide in the shadows.  We aren’t doing anything improper. He grabs my hand on top of the table. “You aren’t a dirty little secret that I should be ashamed of.” He’s smiling at me when the waitress arrives for our order.

The blonde bimbo tries to flirt with Harry. She apparently doesn’t know how to read, since we are front page news. “Could I just get my food? I really don’t want your contact info.” Harry is polite, but firm. She doesn’t look put out, but I know the look she gives him is predatory.

We usually don’t have trouble coming up with conversation, or comfortable silence, but with our audience we just sit there staring at each other awkwardly.

It’s quite the relief when the food is brought. Before the waitress can move away, I stop Harry from taking a bite. “Did you put something in this food?”

“No… I would never.” She is properly outraged. Perhaps she didn’t know.

“Then I suggest you find out who did. I will not eat something that has been tainted by an unknown substance.” Harry’s fork and knife hit the plate as he drops them making a loud clanking sound in the silence my words produced. “Get your manager.” She scurries away. “The auror program does teach you how to check your food for poisons, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, I just…”

“You need to make it a habit to check, like I have.” I know he’s using the spell now as he pushes the plate further away.

“I almost ate that.”

“I know.”

“What is it supposed to do?”

“Not sure, I’d have to run some tests to find out. Which I don’t think is necessary, I suspect it’s something humorous.”

The manager and waitress approach quickly, and speak quietly. “I do apologize about the inconvenience, what seems to have happened here?” The manager is an older lady with black hair, skin enchanted to be green. I see the family resemblance between her and the waitress, their noses are exactly the same.

“This food seems to have been tampered with. I want you to personally supervise the preparation of a replacement. If it comes back incorrectly, Auror Potter and I will know.” My glare does not lack any of the venom I am known for.

“Or course, sirs. It will only be a moment, let me get these plates.” She sounds frightened, but it doesn’t stop her from scurrying away. It’s good to know I haven’t lost my touch.

“Do you think this will happen every time we try to eat out now?”

“No, people will lose interest eventually.” I grab his hand again and begin rubbing our thumbs together, playfully. The smile he lost at discovering his food had been poisoned returns.

“Thank you.”

-/-/-/-/-/

After the debacle at the restaurant we continue through Diagon Alley. I promised Harry some ice cream, and I plan on delivering. A normal afternoon crowd is there, children getting messy, couples sharing a float. I get us each a single cone, Hazelnut Pecan for Harry and I have the Hibiscus Beet Sorbet. We sit again on the patio, enjoying the pleasant weather and company.

“I could get used to this.” He is enjoying his ice cream and some has even made it to his chin.

It takes only moments for the calm to be shattered as a blue beetle lands on Harry’s shoulder and transforms into Rita Skeeter. It has been a while since I had last seen her, and she has fallen far. Her hair is in disarray, dark marks shadow her eyes, and her makeup is slapped into place. I have seen the eyes of those who have nothing left to loose, and her eyes are just as wild as them. She grabs Harry’s arm, dislodging his ice cream which plops on the ground.

“You need to come with me, my angel. I am your voice to the people.”

“You’ve gone crazy Skeeter. I’m not going anywhere with you!” I have drawn my wand and am pleased to see that Harry has also. The crowd pushes away forming a circle around us, none wanting to leave and miss the spectacle.

“You’re supposed to be my muse, my inspiration. I can write anything with you by my side.” She goes to cast some sort of spell, but my shield stops it easily. I spot several aurors trying to make their way through the mob. “You should have eaten the food, you would have come willingly then, and I need you Harry.”

“You need to visit St. Mungo’s.” Harry’s incarcerous spell binds her securely as the aurors breech the masses and reach us. She falls over, landing on Harry’s dropped cone.

“Potter, what’s going on here?” Robarts isn’t much taller than Harry, but his greying hair shows his years of experience. Two others grab Skeeter, and pull her up, supporting her between them.

“There’s something wrong with her, sir. I’ve never seen her so unhinged. She said something about me being her muse and wanting to take me away. There’s loads of witnesses.” He points out the crowd still surrounding us.

“Yes, I can see that. I’d like you to stop by the ministry and give a statement.” Harry looks over at me in apology.

“I’ll meet you back at Hogwarts later Harry.” He nods. I toss the remains of my ice cream in the bin and then make my way to a clear spot to apparate back to the gates of Hogwarts.

-/-/-/-/-/-

It is a few hours later when Harry joins me. He looks tired, and he leans against me on the sofa when I put my book away. “I don’t know what happened to her. I’ve never seen her so… crazed.”

“She became obsessed with you, which lead to her downfall.”

“I had to make sure, so I had them run a full scan for any compulsion spells and there was nothing. I just can’t help feeling that this was my fault somehow.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Harry.”

“Then we ran a test for potions. She had a few, but they were mostly benign, beauty products I’ve been told.”

“She needed all the help she could get.”

“She’s going to be in St. Mungo’s for a while. Nobody thought she was stable enough to be sent to Azkaban.”

“A wise decision.” He’s snuggling, with his head on my shoulder. He fits so perfectly there.

“What does Aphrodite’s Elixir do anyways? They found some in her bathroom. Pretty strong stuff.”

“It’s an anti-aging cream, although there are some side effects. Paranoia is amongst them, but only in high doses.”

“I wonder where she got such a strong dose then.” I stiffen minutely, Harry notices and pulls away. “You don’t happen to know where she got it, do you?”

“Perhaps.”

“I can’t believe you would do that Severus.” He’s upset and stands, I follow him.

“Humiliate the worst offender and the rest will leave you alone. Do you not recall me saying that?”

“Yes, but we’ve ruined her life.” His outrage is forced, based on what he should feel and I can see it crumbling away.

“Does that make you unhappy?”

“Yes… No. I should be furious with you. Why am I not furious?” He’s shouting at me, but the anger just isn’t there. I should know, I’ve heard him shout at me plenty of times.

“Because she was a hag, the worst kind of pariah, that makes people miserable. We haven’t taken her life, she still has a chance to do something with herself. Writing isn’t going to be one of those things.”

“And that makes this justifiable?”

“I only enhanced her emotions Harry, I didn’t create them. I knew she was a narcissistic bitch that wanted to use you to get to the top. I didn’t even do anything illegal. She received an anonymous beauty cream designed to bring out her youthful skin and desires. Hers was just undiluted. It will wear off eventually.”

“I don’t know what to do with you. I’m going to go for a ride around the Quidditch pitch and then I’ll be back.” So he leaves, grabbing his broom on the way out. I set by the window so that I could see him out there circling, backlit by the setting sun. It’s full dark before he comes back inside. I haven’t moved from my position by the window.

“Are you going to do something like this again?” There’s some grass in his hair, some twigs too, mud on his robes. I remember that day we met at the Hog’s Head when this began.

“There should be no need.”

“I’d like a simple yes or no, Severus.”

“I only wanted to protect you, to help…” He glares at me, ready to shout again. “No. You don’t need my protection.” I am not sulking about the idea that he doesn’t want my assistance.

“That’s not the problem, because I like it when you protect me. I’m happy to know you’d go to such lengths. I just think that the moral high ground is something we need to strive for. I don’t want you to do something that could land you in Azkaban. I need you.” He grabs my hand from my lap and entwines our fingers together. “I need you.”

I know I won’t do anything that would risk this. That would end with me being taken away from him. Because I need him, maybe more than he needs me; but now is not the time for debate, not when he is kissing me so thoroughly, with such tender emotion.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who read this story in its entirety. This will not be the last you hear from me, so I hope you support me with my next work as well.


End file.
